The Island of Terror
by Atemu Yugi Lover34
Summary: My first fan fic! It's a ygojurrasic park crossover. Yugi, Yami, and the gang along with a few OC's go on a weekend trip to the Bahamas, but what happens when the plane crashes on a island that's inhabited by dino's? Sure disaster! YYxY & slight RxB
1. The Good News

_The Island of Terror_

A/N: Okay people this is my first official fan fiction...Please be nice! I just came up with this idea when I was in my second hour class a few months ago. It's a Jurassic Park and YGO crossover. This fan fic contains some Shounen Ai...IN OTHER WORDS IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHOUNEN AI THEN DON'T EVEN READ MY FANFIC!

**_Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR JURRASIC PARK! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF...WELL OF THIS STORY ANYWAYS.**

**---------------Chapter 1: The Good News--------------**

It was a beautiful night as Yugi and Yami sat together thinking their respected thoughts. They were so far in their thoughts they hadn't heard the phone ring or Solomon yelling for them until he opened the door. Startled Yami and Yugi leapt out of each other's embraces and landed onto their respected sides of the bed.

"That was Joey...He said that he won tickets to the Bahamas this weekend." Solomon said smiling at the couple.

"Really? He invited us!" Yugi said blinking in surprise.

"Yes he did. So get some sleep...Tomorrow you leave." Solomon said with another smile.

Today was their last day of school and tomorrow was obviously Friday. Realizing this Yugi jumped up and ran over and hugged his grandpa energetically. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome! Now you and Yami get some sleep...and NO funny business! Meaning no staying up late!" Solomon told them sternly.

Yugi and Yami grinned sheepishly at Solomon. Solomon gave them the stink eye to show that he was serious.

"Guess he found out, huh aibou..." Yami said coming up behind Yugi and started nuzzling his cheek.

"I guess he did." Yugi sighed contently while a very light pink tint formed under his cheeks.

They then got changed into pajamas. Yugi dawned a pair of star print pajama bottoms and Yami had a pair of moon print pajama bottoms. After Yugi had brushed his teeth he went back into the room only to be flipped around and to stare into Yami's ruby colored eyes. Yugi then blushed as Yami leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Yami picked up Yugi never breaking the kiss and sat him on the bed with him on top of Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss. "You heard what grandpa said..."

Yami frowned and continued to nuzzle Yugi's cheek. "I know but I can't help it...You're just to beautiful." Yami then claimed Yugi in another passionate kiss. Yugi sighed contently as he and Yami then broke the kiss and settled into bed.

"Aishiteru, biaw Yami." Yugi yawned cutely.

Yami smiled at how fast Yugi had learned a bit of the Egyptian language. "Aishiteru, biaw Hikari." Yami replied back pulling Yugi closer to him and wrapped his arms around his (Yugi's) waist.

Yugi snuggled closer, if even possible, to Yami and they both sighed contently. It wasn't long before both fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming about one another on the white sanded and blue watered beach.

Although neither knew what a nightmare their trip would soon turn into...

**----------------TBC-----------------**

**Me: So how was it? Not too bad right? **

**Yami: nuzzling Yugi I don't care...It was good to me.**

**Yugi: You only say that because she made us a couple**

**Yami: Maybe...**

**Me: Oy! Shakes head Lord save us all! Well please read and review so I can see if I should continue this fic...**

**Yugi: Puppy-dog eyes Pwease...**

**Yami: She needs at least 2 reviews.**


	2. The Terror Begins pt1

**Yay! I gotreviews!**

**Thanks to: **

**Padfoot13, Yami Yugi, Princess Nefertari Aka Krysta, YamiNekoami, and everyone else who reviewed! **

**Also: Yes I'm only 14...The last time I checked anyways and also this was my first time writing fluff!**

**Yami: We could tell...Then again we're watching you type!**

**Yugi: Be nice or else!**

**Yami: Please not that!**

**Yugi: That's right...**

**Nix: o.O I'm not going to ask so here's the story.**

**_Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR JURRASIC PARK! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF...WELL OF THIS STORY ANYWAYS.**

**(blah) Yugi to Yami**

**((blah)) Yami to Yugi**

**-blah- thoughts/actions**

**----------------Chapter 2: The Terror Begins pt. 1---------------**

If you looked on the second floor of the Kame Game Shop you would have seen a pair of multicolored tresses sticking out of a blanket. On further inspection one had sharp looking red tipped ebony hair with blond streaks going up into it. The other one had not as sharp red tipped ebony hair and no streaks.

The one without the streaks sat up slowly then stopped as if an invisible force kept him there. The owner, Yugi, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened them to reveal two sleepy looking amethyst colored eyes. The said owner blinked twice to get used to the light and then tried to get up again.

Why can't I get up!- Yugigrowled frustrated.

The second tress got up after he felt his partner trying to get up. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal crimson colored eyes. The owner, Yami, blinked a couple of time and stretched and yawned before smiling down at the flustered younger.

((Morning Aibou))

Yugi rolled his eyes. He was still angered that he couldn't get up...but it was less now that Yami was up with him. (-Yawns- Morning 'Ami.)

Deciding that Yami was going to let him up he tried again. Yugi feltthe pressure on his waist increase as he tried to get up. Mustering the biggest glare he could come up with he looked Yami in the eye.

Yami laughed aloud. The glare merely looked like a big pout. ((You're so cure Aibou.))

Yugi decided that now it was time to whine. (Yami...)

((Yes?)) Yami said playfully.

(Yami...Will you let go of me?) Yugi asked sweetly.

((Nope...Mine!)) Yami said playfully pulling Yugi closer.

(Yami...) Yugi whined

((No!)) Yami practically yelled.

(Why?) Yugi questioned.

((I need my morning kiss)) Yami said smirking.

Yami then leaned down to capture Yugi's lips in a sweet good morning kiss when they were interrupted.

"Yugi...Yami...GET YOUR BUTTS UP NOW! Other wise you'll miss your flight!" Solomon yelled up the stairs.

Yugi sighed. "Be down in a few Grandpa!"

Yami involuntarily let go of Yugi. Before Yugi got off of Yami's lap he gave Yami a quick kiss.

Yami sighed contently. "The week has finally ended and so has school. Now we have all summer break to be together.

"Yep!" Yugi said happily.

Yugi then proceeded to get changed. He grabbed his black fitting tank and tight leather blue pants with his blue chocker, a couple of wristbands, and his belt that has one that follows his hip line and one that hangs diagonal with his deck case on it. He then turn toward Yami to see that he was still in be and had a glazed look on his face. Yugi had a feeling he was thinking of some intimate things that involved him and Yami but all good things must come to an end.

"Come on Yami. You need to get out of bed and get dressed so we can finish getting ready otherwise we'll be late." Yugi stated.

By this time Yami was practically drooling. He couldn't believe Yugi was so hot! He stayed in his trance for a bit longer before standing up. "Fine I'm up...But you sooo owe me later!"

Yami grabbed a black leather tank with black leather pants with a black chocker, a couple of wristbands, and his belt like Yugi's. He picked up two Egyptian armbands.

"Here Yugi." said handing Yugi an armband.

Yami then proceeded looking for something else. He then picked up two pairs of earrings that looked like they were brand new...Except the design was ancient.

"Yami we can't wear those! I know you're Pharaoh and all but we just can't wear those without wearing everything else and makingit look like its Halloween! Plus my friends don't even know that I have my ears pierce...at least not yet anyways...They'd freak even more if I actually wore them now " Yugi said wide-eyed.

Yami whined. "But Marik does it all the time!"

Yugi sweat dropped. "Have you seen the looks that get thrown at him?"

Yami sighed. "Fine but only for you, Aibou. You'll wear them at one time or another, though."

Yugi nodded in understanding. They both then picked up their luggage and went down stairs. They placed their luggage by the door and went through a brief check to make sure they had everything.

Afterwards both Yugi and Yami sat down to enjoy their last meal with just each other for a while. They had eggs, rice, and bacon. After they were done eating they said their goodbyes to Solomon and were about to head toward Joey's house. That was until Yugi stopped suddenly.

(Yami I just realized something!) Yugi said panicky.

((Wha...What is it, Aibou?)) Yami asked concerned.

(First Tea has a crush on you and second most of the gang is homophobic!)

Yami gulped know this couldn't be good. ((Meaning...))

(We can't kiss or flirtor anythingthats shows we're a couple while they are around. They'd think it was gross and stop hanging around with us.) Yugi said sadly.

Yami was silent for a while after hearing that he couldn't show his affections for Yugi around most of his friends. There was so much stuff going through his head that made him sad. He had plans of some stuff he and Yugi would do but this wasn't it. Now he couldn't kiss Yugi or mess around as a lover would but hug him and mess around with him how a friend would. Yami didn't know if he could stand doing that.

Yami finally broke the silence. "If we want to keep this a secret then we will have to keep everyone in the dark...Play it safe...Be careful what we do...You know...Be in incognito."

"Have you been reading proverbs again?" Yugi asked playfully.

"No..."Yami said smirking. He then pounced on Yugi tickling him.

"Yami... I'm sor...ry! I did...n't...mean too...insult you!" He gasped between tickles..

Yami and him laughed for a bit longer before they recovered. Yami stood up and offered a hand to Yugi. Yugi accepted his hand right away.

"I'm going to miss doing that..." Yami stated sadly.

Yugi sighed and tried to comfort his dark. "I know but it's just for a few days and then we have the whole summer to do whatever we want."

Yami nodded and they both went out the door. They then head straight down the street to reach Joey's house, which was only about two blocks away.

**---------------TBC--------------**

**Me: I know an evil place to leave off...**

**Yugi: Just when it was getting good!**

**Yami: Yugi's right ya know. The reviewers are going to attack now.**

**Me: Naw...They wouldn't do that 'cause they know if they did they wouldn't get anymore story for a while.**

**Yugi: She's right!**

**Yami: o.O See what you did! You turned my own Aibou against me!**

**Me: No I didn't! He just sided with me on this! Anyways please review!**

**Yugi: at least 2 reviews and get Chapter 3!**


	3. The Terror Begins pt2

**Nix: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews:**

**Yami Nikoami, YamiKITG, Hikari Skysong, Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta, Yami Yuugi, and oreosarecool!**

**Yami: They just pity you…That's why they review.**

**Yugi: YAMI! You know you like this story! You even told me!**

**Nix: Ha! In yo face!**

**Yami: Whatever…**

**Nix: Okay enough of my ramblings and on with the story. Also my OC's are appearing in this chapter so ya…Don't hurt me if they like one of your couples… -cough-TaylorandJoeyandDesiandMarik!-cough-**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jurassic Park or any of its characters…I just own the plot of this story and my OC's.**

**--------------Chapter 3: The Terror Begins pt. 2---------------**

As Yugi and Yami reached Joey's house they heard some crashes and curses around the house.

(I guess Joey's doing some last minute packing…) Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled. ((I guess so…))

Before Yugi go to far away from him, Yami grabbed him and gave Yugi a quick, soft, sweet, kiss. They stayed in each others embraces for a little while before breaking away and walking the rest of the way to Joey's house.

Yugi rang the door bell. As Yugi did so they heard even more bumps, crashes, and curses as a disheveled Joey answered the door. He looked like he just got in a fight and smelt like burnt toast as well as the rest of his house.

"Is dat you Yuge? Yous looks different?" Joey asked looking at Yami.

"Yea it's me. What do you mean different." Yugi smiled trying hard not just burst out laughing.

"uhh…Neva mind den. So how ya doin' bud? We'll be leavin as soon as Tea, Tristan, Duke,Mia, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Nichole, Taylor, and Desi get here." Joey informed them as they walked out into the house.

Yugi looked at Yami and saw his eye twitching. Yami looked at Yugi and saw him trying not to laugh. Joey looked at them and noticed that Yugi and Yami kept looking at each other and trading looks. Now Joey knew something was up.

"Hey guys do yous need ta tell me suntim before the othas get here?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. Joey wasn't suppose to find out! Were they that obvious? (Should we tell him what's going on between us?)

((I think we should…This may be fun.)) Yami said smiling.

(I think you should ask if he's homophobic then) Yugi giggled.

"Uhh…Guys? Hello? Anyone in dere?" Joey waved his hands in front of there faces.

"Joey…Are you homophobic?" Yami asked suddenly.

Joey blinked a couple of times in surprised at how fast he was answered. "Nope! I dun care…It's dere choice not mine!" Joey said matter-of-factly.

"Okay…Then you might want to sit down for this." Yugi warned him.

Joey gave each of them a look and sat down. –hmmm….I wonda what this could be about…-

"Alright…We're gay." Yami stated bluntly.

Joey fell over out of his seat immediately. "Wha! When? Wit Who?"

"With each other of course." Yugi told him glaring at Yami for being so blunt.

"Wow…I'd neva had o' tot!" Joey said happily.

Yugi and Yami smiled happily. They couldn't believe Joey was just fine with them being a couple. They were about to tell Joey more when a knock on the door brought them out of their happy moment.

"Hey Joey! Move FASTER, my GRANDMOTHER even moves faster then you." Tristan insulted behind the door.

"Hold ya horses man!" Joey muttered as he opened the door.

Yugi and Yami flashed each other ashort smile and a loving look before everyone piled in. On the outside now they had the straightest non-gay look toward each other as they could muster. On the inside however they were holding hands and kissing.

"Hey Yugi! Hey Yami!" Everyone greeted as they filed in.

"Nichole, Desi, Taylor? It's been a while" Yugi smiled.

"Yea…Since the last time you came to America was when you were umm…8 and I was 6. But back then my grandpa, Arthur Hawkins, and your grandpa were doing excavations in Egypt…I'm still sorry with what happened to your puzzle." Nichole said grinning mischievous.

"It's nice to see you too." Yugi laughed.

They joke around for a while. Marik introduced himself to Desi, who blushed extremely. Taylor on the other hand was always somewhere near Joey. Another knock was heard breaking everyone out of their joking mood.

Joey looked around counting. Yep everyone was there…That he invited anyways.

"Mutt open up NOW!" yelled the person.

"Money bags…"Joey grumbled/growled softly but enough only for the occupants in the room to hear.

"KAIBA!" Everyone yelled/laughed.

"Yes it's me and Mokuba…Now open the door so I can tell you what is to be expected on this trip!" He yelled.

While everyone wasn't looking Nichole motioned Taylor, Desi, Yugi, and Yami to the back of the house. As soon as checked that no one was listening, Nichole started interrogating Yugi and Yami. "When did Yami get his body? Why do you seem sad? Are you hiding something? Why did Joey invite us?"

Yugi blinked. "Okay the answer to the first question is a couple of months ago and I don't know why Joey invited you guys. As for the other question…answer mine first. Are you guys homophobic" Yugi answered her.

Nichole looked at Taylor and Desi and they both shook their heads no. "Nope!"

"Okay…Well we're a couple." Yami stated this time not blunt.

Nichole, Desi, and Taylor blinked, then broke out into huge grins. Desi turn towards Nichole and gave her a weary look.

"You knew they would become a couple didn't you, Nichole?" Desi said suspiciously.

"Well I had this felling…" Nichole told them half-heartedly.

"That bites! But rocks! You won that bet!" Taylor shouted.

Yami blinked a couple of times. Had he heard right? "What bet?"

"Oh…I ...Ummm…was messing aroundwith my friend Jamieand told herthat you guys liked each other, but she wouldn't live it down so we bet 10 bucks each.Now I get 10 bucks from her!" Nichole explained.

"Were we that obvious?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"No not really but…It seemed like you guys liked each other more than you were letting on!" Nichole grinned sheepishly.

Yugi and Yami stared at her and started to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing their heads off. That was until Joey interrupted them.

"Sorry ta break dis 'appy moment, but Money bags and squirt are comin' along and dey wanna leave now." Joey said sourly.

"Joyful." Taylor stated sarcastically.

"Dat is wha I was tinkin' " Joey told them.

Everyone laughed as they went to join the others in gathering their stuff up. They hoped into Kaiba's limo and headed off to the air port. The ride was uneventful until they got to air port.

"Okay…Bakura…Marik…Do you have any you know what's with you?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"No…" They both said with innocent faces.

"Empty out your pockets, Bakura!" Ryou said lowly.

Bakura sighed. "Fine!"

As soon as Bakura's and Marik's pockets were empty, everyone proceeded to the check station. Everyone emptied their pockets and got through fine…Well everyone except Marik and Bakura. In Marik's pocket they found a "cork" screw and in Bakura's…an Egyptian knife. Everyone sighed annoyed. They volunteered Kaiba to take care of this little mess.

"Alright Sheriff Radcliff…It's fine…I'll confiscate them. Of course…Yes…Fine!" Kaiba said hanging up the phone. "The sheriff was weary but I have to confiscate your knives for now."

Bakura huffed and Marik glared. With that dispute settled, all the passengers for Kaiba's private jet boarded and they were off toward what they thought would be the vacation of their life time…At least this one would be they would not be forgetting for a long time.

**--------------TBC---------------**

**Nix: So how was it?**

**Yugi: It's good…But needed more fluff!**

**Yami: Here, Here!**

**Nix: -sighs- I should of seen this coming! It will be made up for in the next chapter!**

**Yugi: Are you okay Nix?**

**Nix: I guess…Maybe the reviewer will cheer me up!**

**Yami: Okay guys 2 reviews equal chapter 4!**

**Yugi: -puppy dog eyes- Pwease!**


	4. The Plane Flight

**Nix: Hey everyone! Man…Almost in all my review everyone wanted more fluff!**

**Yami: Hmm…I wonder why?**

**Yugi: Don't worry ya'll she made up for it in this chapter! Can I tell them what to expect?**

**Nix: Nope…**

**Yami: Just expect a lime!**

**Nix: Yami!**

**Yami: Hides…Do your reviews!**

**Nix: Fine! But I'll get you…So watch your back!**

**Yugi: When did you start to do your reviews like this?**

**Nix: Just felt like it so here are my reviewers (sorry if your name is not on the list)**

**Yamishadowcat22: No prob! I'll start emailing you on my updates.**

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta: Nope not for a while anyways…**

**Yami11: Thanks for the review! More fluff in this chappie!**

**Padfoot13: Sorry 'bout your AC! And great job on the lemon! -Thumbs up-**

**kkwyDragonflame: Thanks…It came to me in a dream!**

**Yami: -mumbles- Literally…And when she had the chicken pox no less –mumbles-**

**oreosarecool: Thanks for the plushie! I'll treasure it for ever and ever and -5 hours later- AND EVER!**

**Wolf And Dragon: Wow…Don't worry Dragon! Death happens in the next chapter! **

**Unfortunately…It's not very graphic**

**Yami Yuugi: -blushes- I thought ppl would think my OC's to be annoying, so thanks! **

**They may get annoying later on so be warned!**

**Nix: I'm so loved**

**Yugi: I agree –hugs Nix-**

**Yami: O.o**

**Nix: Yugi why are you hugging me and why is Yami looking at me that way?**

**Yugi: -whispers- This is the best way to get back at him.**

**Nix: ON WITH THE STORY –runs-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jurassic Park! I own my OC's and the plot of this fiction**

**and that's all! **

**blah-authors note**

**(blah)-Yugi mind link**

**((Blah))- Yami mind link**

**-blah-thought/action**

"**blah"-normal speech**

**---------------Chapter 4: The Plane Flight--------------**

To say the least the plane flight was interesting. Tea and Tristan started a make out session for all who wanted to join. Joey ate until he got bored and fell asleep in his plate of spaghetti A/N: Yami: How didchya get spaghetti? Nix: An actual event where my dad fell asleep in his plate of spaghetti when he was younger. Yugi: Ohh…. But at the moment, they were playing spin the bottle. Bakura and Ryou disappeared earlier and so therefore wasn'tplaying. Yugithought that they were somewhere making out.

"Okay Marik 'tis your turn." Nichole said happily.

Marik spun the bottle and it landed on Desi. Desi looked honored. Marik was happy though that he didn't get Tea! Desi gave Marik a quick kiss and turned the brightest shade of red she had ever turned!

"Okay Joey it's your turn!" Yugi giggled.

Joey spun the bottle. It look like Desi was about to get hit again but then it turned a bit more and landed on…Taylor.

"Me?" was all Taylor could say. I mean she was flattered! She had always had a crush on Joey!

"OOOOOO" Desi said just messing around.

"Shut up!" Taylor glared but just look like a massive pout 'cause of the blush that she sported. She then gave Joey a small, quick, innocent, A/N: Yami: Get on with it already! Nix: I was just getting there! Patience is a virtue!Hold your horses! Jeez! peck on the cheek. Everyone knew Taylor was too shy to do anything else.

"Okay Tay…Who should go next?" Nichole asked.

"I choose…"Taylor looked at everyone and then pointed at…"You Yugi!"

"Okay…Here goes nothing!" Yugi said as he spun the bottle.

Yami looked at Yugi with pleading eyes and asked ((Can I please use shadow magic to make it land on me?))

(I guess…Just make it believable!) Yugi told him hurriedly 'cause the bottle was slowing down.

((Thank you Aibou!)) Yami said. Then he concentrated a bit of shadow magic into the bottle and it slowed down even more. It then stopped pointing directly at him.

"Ewww! You seriously aren't going to kiss him are you, Yugi?" Tea asked snobbishly. Everyone knew of her crush on Yami.

"He has ta! It's da rules!" Joey shouted at Tea.

"Hey guys! I just got a killer idea!" Nichole exclaimed.

"And that would be?" Tristan asked.

"Call me crazy but my idea is that now who ever the bottle lands on and the spinner has to go in the closet and kiss…They stay in there for about 15 minutes then the next pair goes. It will begin with Yugi and Yami though." Nichole explained.

"All in favor say 'I'" Yugi said smiling at Nichole brilliance.

"I" Nichole, Taylor, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Desi, Joey, and Mokuba said.

"Okay…Then it is decided!" Nichole yelled enthusiastically.

Before Yugi and Yami could get to the closet though a bump was heard and a few cursed. Everyone froze. Nobody should be in the closet 'cause everyone was out in the body of the plane. They heard another bump and the sound of something breaking and a muffled ow. Nichole, Taylor, and Desi thought that the voice sounded familiar so they approached the closet. Cautiously mind you. As they opened the door a girl fell forward.

"Ashley! What are you doing here!" The three exclaimed.

"Yea…It's me but it was Mokuba's idea that I came along I promise!" Ashley said quickly.

Everyone immediately looked toward Mokuba. He was sporting a light blush and nodded to show it was true. Everyone soon laughed at how cute Mokuba looked when he blushed. 'Specially since they've never seen him blush before. Nichole took this time to grab Yami and Yugi and pushed them in the closet. As soon as she closed the door everyone looked at her funny. "What?"

Everyone went about what they were doing and was waiting intently to see what happened next.

"Okay guys starting…Now for 15 minutes!" she yelled at them through the door.

**----------WaRnInG LiMe ScEnE!-----------**

Yami leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Yugi's. Yugi whimpered when he only felt the brush. Yami then leaned down again except this time he gave Yugi a real passionate kiss. Yugi moaned through the mind link. Yami smirked and ran his tongue along Yugi's lower lip asking for permission. Yugi happily obliged. Yami's hands started ghosting up and down Yugi's sides until they reached the bottom of Yugi's shirt. Yami's hands then went up Yugi's shirt and started caressing his nipples and stomach. This caused Yugi to moan aloud.

Meanwhile outside Nichole made everyone go towards the front of the plane to give the couple a bit of privacy. "Nichole why are you doing this? Shouldn't we be listening to make sure they are kissing?" Tristan asked.

"No, believe me they had better be kissing and there should be a way that we can tell." Nichole told him simply. –I just hope they don't get too far 'involved'- she thought.

Yami and Yugi were still kissing…Although Yami did try to go farther but…

(No Yami! We can't do that here! What happens if someone discovers us!) Yugi warned.

((Fine. But you owe me BIG TIME when we get back!)) Yami retorted.

Yami then started nibbling on Yugi's ear trailing down and leaving a hickey on Yugi's neck A/N: By this time they have their shirt removed!. Yami then trailed his kisses down to Yugi's belly button when there was a sudden bump causing Yugi to fall onto Yami. This caused them to look like they were doing something more than just kissing.

"I'm going to check and see if they're all right." Tea said. Before anyone could stop her she opened the door and let out a shriek. "How dare you! Yugi you are such a pervert! Get off Yami!"

"It's not what you think! I just fell that was all I swear!" Yugi said getting up and straightening himself.

"What about your shirts?" Tristan asked.

"It gets really hot in confined spaces." Yami simple stated as Yugi helped him up.

Yugi and Yami both grabbed their shirts and threw them on in a flash. Tea still glaring at Yugi said "I think we shouldn't play this game anymore."

Nichole sighed. All she wanted to do was give the couple a one-on-one alone time. As usual though her plan was disastrous. Another jolt then sent everyone down on the floor.

"Fasten your seat belt! This is going to get rough!" The pilot said over the intercom.

Everyone barely had time to get in their seats and fastened their seatbelt before the plane barreled downwards.

**--------------TBC---------------**

**Nix: So how was it?**

**Yami: I think your lime was okay but hey what can I say?**

**Yugi: That you're a pervert!**

**Yami: Am not!**

**Yugi and Nix: Are too!**

**Yami: Yugi can you prove your innocence?**

**Yugi: Maybe…Maybe not –runs off into a closet-**

**Yami: -Happily runs into the closet and shuts the door-**

**Nix: O.o –heres moans- Guys! Get out my parents closet! Well update soon!**

**Yugi: -panting from the heat- 3 reviews equals chapter 5! YAY! **


	5. Stranded

**Nix: Hey! I'm updating earlier 'cause…ya.**

**Yugi: I think Yami's disappointed with this chapter.**

**Yami: -growls- You left something out!**

**Nix: Yes… I did. Sorry this is one of my disappointing chapters. There uhh…Won't be any fluff until chapter 7 and 8! I swomise though it will be good fluff (Swomise- My friends word who allows me to use it! Don't steal!)!**

**Yami: Just get on with the reviews!**

**Nix: Alright already! Thanks to:**

**Oreosarecool: -looks around to make sure Joey isn't listening and whispers- Thanks for the pocky! ****-smiles-**

**Yami Yuugi: Thanks! It'll get better don't worry…He he…**

**Padfoot13: -smiles- Thankies!**

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta: It was an idea that went off in my head…I dunno why, but it did sound like a good idea.**

**blackrozekiaba3534: YAY! I knew reviewer! Oh and umm…Sorry 'bout your foot. Here's an ice pack!**

**kkwyDragonflame: -grins sheepishly- This is another short chapter so the real action doesn't start 'til chapter 6 or so.**

**Nix: -Hands out brownies- Here you go for no apparent reason.**

**Yami: You need a trip to the shadows.**

**Yugi: NOO! Then we can't watch her write the fluff!**

**Yami: Well there's no fluff in this chapter.**

**Nix: Um…I'm sorry 'bout that but yes…Yami's right.**

**Yugi: Well let's start the story, so you can get the fluffy chappie up quicker!**

**Nix: Okay here's the chapter.**

**-thoughts and actions-**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jurassic Park. All I own is my OC's and the plot of this story. Don't sue me 'cause I'm broke so there!_**

**--------------Chapter 5: Stranded---------------**

**Yugi clung to Yami for dear life. He couldn't tell up from down. Even worse…He was beginning to feel woo-see. In this case that was really, really bad! The force of the fall soon knocked everyone unconscious as the plane kept heading downwards toward an island that wasn't on any maps…Except one.**

**As the plane crashed into a bunch of tall trees, the occupants were jolted awake. They all looked out their respective windows. What they saw surprised them. Plant life they've never seen before met their vision.**

**Nichole turned away from her window wide-eyed. "Where are we?"**

"**Umm…Uhh…" Everyone tried thinking were they could be.**

"**To say the least no one knows for sure. The captain is currently looking at all the possible islands that we could have landed on and is trying to get a hold of the coast guard. Luckily we know are latitude and longitude we're at." The pilot told them to try and cheer them up.**

"**So in other words we're stuck here!" Tristan yelled.**

"**Yes…But we'll be out of here in no time!" The pilot said reassuring them.**

**Everyone sighed knowing that they'd be stuck here for a while. Everyone decided that now would be a good time to chat. I mean sure they were stuck but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun right? As everyone was getting up a large boom rattled the plane. The plane inched forward just a bit.**

"**What was that!" Tea was the first to recover.**

**Everyone either shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads to show that infact they didn't know. They all stopped their motions to look out their windows. Waiting and hoping the captain found out something to help them out of this mess. Another boom that was closer this time shook everyone out of their thoughts. Now was not the time to panic but the plane kept inching forward.**

**Nichole had been staring out the window when a third boom was heard. What met her sight wasn't pretty. She saw something that had terrified her since she was a little girl, but she hoped and prayed that it was just he concussion speaking and nothing more.**

"**The captain has just got some –gulps- rather strange and unfortunate news. The coast guard said to stay calm and if you see anything well…unusual to report it immediately." The pilot said nervously.**

**Nichole now started to panic. Could she have really seen that creature? She went back to looking out the window when she saw it again except it was maybe about 4 feet from the plane. Nichole stood nervously. " I think I just saw a…a…A T-REX!"**

**With that said Nichole fainted on the spot. Just about everyone ran toward her to see if she was all right. As soon as they reached her though the next sound they heard wasn't pleasant. First the pilot and captain screaming bloody murder. Next a roar met their ears. Then metal ripping apart. Finally the limb the plane was snapping.**

**Everyone tried their best to grip onto something or someone and started screaming as the plummeted to the ground. The force soon sent everyone reeling backwards. As the plane hit the ground though, the occupants hit the floor. They started to rise still shaking and looked toward the nose of the plane where the pilot and captain should have been.**

**Instead they saw plants, a bloody arm that was forgotten and a big muddy foot. Another roar was heard. Everyone soon huddled together in the corner farthest away from the entrance. The T-Rex looked inside but since everyone was too scared to move it went off on its 'merry' way. This proved that they were now indeed, stranded on a Jurassic island. Escape was now very slim for them.**

**--------------TBC---------------**

**Nix: As I said before this is one of my more disappointing chapters…**

**Yami: -shakes head- I can't believe you didn't put any fluff in this chapter!**

**Yugi: YEA!**

**Nix: Hey! My story is Action/Adventure/Romance! Not just Romance! This is one of the more action-y chapter…-hides behind Yugi- They're going to hurt me!**

**Yugi: Naw…They love ya too much!**

**Yami: Fine let's just get this over with… Also get chapter 6 over with! There's –Nix and Yugi gags Yami- hmph!**

**Yugi: -grins sheepishly- Sorry 'bout him folks!**

**Nix: Alright well 3 reviews equals chapter 6!**

**Yugi: -Puppy dog eyes of doom!- Pwease!**


	6. Lost and Found

**Nix: Hey everyone!**

**Yugi: -yawns- How are you still going on like this? It's 1:34 am!**

**Yami: -sits up suddenly- What's it? **

**Nix: Just go back to sleep!**

**Yugi: Nope now that you got us up we won't leave ya alone!**

**Nix: Fine! Here's the reviews:**

**oreosarecool: I know…I combined ch. 6&7 so now you get fluff earlier!**

**peterpanzhott23: Hey you! Duh I know you know that I know that you watched me type chapter 5. I'll read your stories soon.**

**blackrozekaiba3534: It may get a bit more creepier! I just dunno yet…And I'm supposed to be the author here! Oh yea…'bout the ice pack-Anytime! **

**LPGurl: Ima going to…Not tell you! –evil grin- But I do have plans. Also StOp ShAkInG mE! I love your story! It rocks! As for the pairings: Yes but only because I don't see Joey and Kaiba together…I'll read it in stories but I'll probably never write one. Taylor's with Joey and as for Marik…His Yami's in the shadow realm so ya that's why Desi is with Marik. Ashley's with Mokuba because…Well I'm mad at her right now so that's why. **

**Wolf And Dragon: Wolf wants someone to die? I feel pretty special then. Thanks for the shout out!**

**Padfoot13: Don't fret! Fluff alert in this chapter! **

**yami11: So you wish it coughfluffcough So it will be! I watched Danny Phantom to many times! XD!**

**Yami: Literally she does!**

**Sahara Costa: Alright a new reviewer! Oh she's (Tea) here…But I have plans –grins wickedly- evil plans. Shh…Don't tell no one. **

**Dark Mage of Sea: Yay! Another new reviewer! I'm glad you like this story!**

**Nix: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Yugi: Yep it definitely makes here feel happy!**

**Yami: And it makes me happy 'cause the more fluff the better!**

**Nix and Yugi: I knew you would say that.**

**Yami: Just get on with the story so we can go to bed!**

**Nix: Fine!**

**_Disclaimer_: I think you should know this by now but anyways I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jurassic Park so don't sue me. Plus if you did you probably only would get 5 cents 'cause that's all I have.**

**_Warnings:_ There's a lime in this chapter…But it's really close to a lemon so beware!**

**(Yugi's mind link)**

**((Yami's mind link))**

**-Thoughts-**

**/authors notes/**

**--------------Chapter 6: Lost and Found---------------**

Nichole finally sat up. She felt as if she had been hit by a truck. Nichole looked around and noticed that just about everyone was looking out side or wasn't but looked ready to be sick. She sat up and crawled over to see what they were looking at. Instantly she wished she hadn't.

"So I wasn't imagining the T-Rex." She whispered.

Everyone looked at her. They wanted to know why she was so scared. I mean sure they were all scared but she was very, very scared, but calm at the same time. In this case this meant she knew something that they didn't.

Nichole noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Do you know something about this island?" Tea asked eyeing Nichole oddly.

"And what if she does?" Desi asked.

Um...Then don't you think this info could help us?" Tristan asked back.

"Well...It might, but it's suppose to be a secret...Not even I'm suppose to know about!" Nichole explained.

"Then tell us!" Tea yelled.

"She doesn't have to!" Taylor yelled back.

"But it may help us!" Mia told them.

"I just don't know!" Nichole yelled.

"Tell us now or go-" Tea began.

"Shhh!" Everyone told her.

"Tell us already! Jeez! You people really are stupidly annoying!" Kaiba remarked glaring at Nichole.

"Okay! Gosh! So as you guys already know my grandfather used to be an archeologist/paleontologist. Well he helped this doctor of some sort use DNA experiments to clone stuff except they used fossils of dinosaurs. To say the least hey succeeded. The doctor then went on to re-create all the dinosaurs and make a theme park with them. The theme park didn't go to well as you can probably tell. In other words he closed it down because the animals were too dangerous. The location of the place was lost throughout the world except for coast guards and on the Internet for those who are foolish enough to dare to journey to the treacherous island. There is a way to access this map on the Internet only I forgot the site and to do so I would have to have access to a computer and a cell." Nichole told them.

"Ummm...Nichole when did you here this? Because I have never heard this and I am your sister!" Ashley said.

Nichole smiled sheepishly. "Well I uhh...Kinda eavesdropped on Grandpa talking to Aunt Michelle. I couldn't help it though! They were talking pretty loud and kind of in hushed voice begging for me to come and listen to what they were saying!"

"Right...sure..." Tea muttered.

"Okay...so Ms. Einstein where are we exactly?" Tristan asked.

"I told you that already. Weren't you listening?" Nichole asked him playfully /A/N: And no she is not flirting! Yami: She already has a boyfriend in this storyand if me and Yugi weren't together in this fanfic we'd probably be with her. Yugi: 'tis true/.

"Uhh...Nutin' for Nutin' but I personally didn't hear ya say our exact location eitha!" Joey spoke for everyone.

Nichole sighed a bit annoyed. "I did! We're on Jurassic Park! It's the island where the original theme park was created.

"Ohhh..." Everyone said.

Nichole sighed again and started towards the tail of the plane. Even Desi, Ashley and Taylor sat there dumbfounded until they decided to get up and follow her. Everyone else just sat there wondering where they were going.

"Uhh...Sorry if dis is anutha stupid question but where are dey goin?" Joey asked.

"We're going to go salvage some food and water as well as some of our luggage. For those who were smart enough, not calling anyone stupid here, there should be some first aid supplies and some backpacks." Nichole told them as she continued walking.

The rest of the group soon got up and followed her lead. Soon they found themselves at the entrance to the cargo hold. When they got down there they went thru everything and pack just one backpack full of things they would need.

(Yami I'm scared.) Yugi stated nervously.

((I know, but I think we're all scared a bit.)) Yami said trying to comfort his love.

(But what if something goes wrong! What if we end up here forever! What if-) Yugi began.

((No what ifs! We will be found. Believe me someone will come. We do, after all, have the Kaiba brothers!)) Yami told him seriously.

(You're right. The only way that this could get any worse is if Tea discovers our secret.) Yugi stated solemnly.

((Aibou...I think we've held this secret long enough. We should tell them. After all they are our friends so they should accept us for who we are not how or what we are or do.)) Yami spoke wisely.

(Again with the proverbs!) Yugi said playfully.

Yami looked at him with serious eyes.

(Fine! But only if we are able to speak to them when it's quiet and there shouldn't be any out bursts.) Yugi pouted.

((Good boy.)) Yami smirked.

"All right is everyone ready to go?" Taylor asked.

Everyone grumbled standing up ready to go when they heard something. They stopped in their tracks. Nichole carefully climbed up the ladder to see what it was. Soon as she barely peeked she shut the door and locked it. Then she quietly and skillfully climbed back down. The group soon noticed how pale she was and she was shaking slightly. Nichole looked towards them and put her pointer finger to her lips. With careful grace she made her way back toward them.

"What's wrong? What is it now?" Tea asked ruefully.

Nichole gulped then whispered, "It's Velociraptors. They are the worst of the dinosaurs. So we have to be quiet…Right now I suggest we hide over there just in case they get in."

Taylor looked ready to faint. She started to shake and sway so much that she couldn't move…That is until Joey actually picked her up and started to comfort her. Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him close. They both nodded knowing now would be good time as any to tell everyone their secret.

"Hey guys just in case we don't make it out of this okay we have something to tell you…" Yugi whispered.

Marik and Ryou had a feeling what Yugi and Yami were about to tell everyone. They already knew it because technically they (including Bakura) were the ones who managed to get Yugi and Yami together. It was tough but they got Bakura to help. Ever since then Bakura and Yami had actually been on talking terms although with a few fights along the way.

"We're a couple." Yami stated quietly.

Tea looked ready to cry. "What! You jerks! How could I have ever been in love with you? You were gay all along weren't you? Even the time Yami and I went on a date you were gay weren't you?"

"Quiet!" Nichole whispered loudly and returned to listening.

They noticed the sound up top had stopped. Everyone looked frantic. Could they open the latch? Would the raptor get in to eat them? These questions were only a few of the many that went through everyone's minds.

Mia decided that now was as good as a time as any to lighten the mood. "Congratulations guys."

"I was wondering when you guys would hook up! I'm happy for you." Mokuba said.

Tea glared at everyone who were congratulating Yugi and Yami for their recent development. She wasn't the only on though. Seto, Duke, and Tristan also weren't happy. The three looked on with horror as Yami pulled Yugi even closer and took off the choker that was around Yugi's neck and started kissing it.

Nichole looked relieved because a) the news that she was trying to help Yugi and Yami keep secret was finally out of the bag, and 2) the raptors were now leaving the plane. She very slowly went and looked out the cockpits window and saw the raptors retreating forms. Nichole turned around and gave everyone the thumbs up. "We're safe…For now and will be staying here tonight because the raptors could easily come back. Plus it's getting dark outside."

Everyone soon decided that they should sleep in groups. Desi, Marik, Ashley, and Mokuba in the corner farthest from the door. Duke, Tristan, Seto, and Tea in the center. Bakura, Ryou, Nichole, Taylor, Mia, and Joey in the corner closest to the door, and Yugi and Yami got the darkest corner away from everyone alone.

"Yugi I'm bored." Yami said suggestively.

"Okay but nothing to infinite…"Yugi said hesitantly.

**--------------WaRnInG LiMe ScEnE!---------------**

Yami grinned madly and pounced on Yugi, taking off Yugi's and his shirt in the process. Yami gave Yugi a bruising soul searing kiss, in which Yugi happily responded. While their tongues were fighting for dominance, Yami reached down and started stroking Yugi's arousal. Yugi moaned through the link. Yami, happy with the response that he got, stopped so they wouldn't 'build up' and trailed kisses down Yugi's jaw to his chest area. He looked up to see Yugi panting slightly and smirked. He then leaned down and started to tease one of Yugi's nipples with his tongue/teeth while toying with the other with his hand. Yugi had to hold back his scream so he screamed through the link. Yami looked up from what he was doing and saw Yugi's eyes clenched shut. He stopped what he was doing and stated toying with Yugi's hair.

**---------------EnD LiMe---------------**

((I'm sorry love.)) Yami said worriedly.

(It's…Okay…Let's not continue…Just in case) Yugi said trying to catch his breath.

((Okay…)) Yami said reluctantly.

Yami then helped Yugi sit up. Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and started kissing/nipping at Yugi's neck again. Yugi moaned quietly aloud.

Tea heard the moan though and looked over at the couple disgusted. –How dare they! - She growled.

Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan glared at the couple as well. They were thoroughly mad. It made them even more madder when Yugi was pulled into Yami's lap. How dare they? Wasn't it occurring to them that PDA wasn't exactly smart in this situation?

Nichole feeling tension in the air looked over toward Yugi and Yami and sighed. –They're pushing their luck. - she thought. "Hey guys I'm going to go sleep by Yugi and Yami."

Mia, Bakura, andRyouhad gone to sleep earlier so Joey and Taylor were the only ones up other than Nichole. They nodded then began their conversation on food and different Duel Monster cards.

Nichole made her way towards Yugi and Yami. On her way she had to pass through Tea's group so she made sure to 'accidentally' hit Tea in the back of the head. Tea glared at her but Nichole acted like she hadn't noticed she hit her.

Yami upon hearing someone approaching stopped giving Yugi a hickey. His possessive side kicked in and he tighten his grip on Yugi's waist. He then growled as a warning that made everyone run except this person.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Nichole giggled as she noticed Yugi's glazed look, "But I was wondering if it's okay with you that I sleep over her 'kay?"

Yami eyed her. After a while he nodded and smiled. "Okay I guess you can and don't be sorry…We weren't really doing anything."

"Thanks!" Nichole smiled back and sat down.

Yugi, finally coming out of his trance, noticed that Nichole was there. Immediately he knew he had to ask her something. "What's our plan to get off this island?"

Nichole blinked. An idea soon popped into her head. "We go through rich boys stuff…Grab his cell phone and laptop, call the coast guard and get a map from the computer. Then we make our way towards the beach.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Yami said with a malicious look in his eyes.

Nichole nodded. –I just made that up but it just may work!-

Yugi and Nichole then yawned at the same time.

"Well let's get some sleep then." Nichole said lying down. "G'Night."

"Good night." Yugi replied as him and Yami lied down. Yugi then snuggled up as close to Yami as possible.

Tomorrow would be the start of a dangerous journey that could be the end for our travelers.

**---------------TBC---------------**

**Nix: Finally!–yawns-**

**Yugi: YAY! There was fluff!**

**Yami: -snores- Yugi…**

**Yugi: -blushes- I think he's dreaming…**

**Nix: O.o…I don't wanna know!**

**Yugi: -giggles as he pokes Yami and Yami jolts up-**

**Yami: Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?**

**Nix: -smacks her forehead- Oy! Well I have a question for you guys…Should I write a lemon? It would be in chapter 8 if I did.**

**Yugi: I vote for lemon!**

**Yami: So do I!**

**Nix: I know you guys want one…Oh and it won't be that descriptive…Another question: Should I included in the update or should I email it just in case?**

**Yami: She needs at least 3 reviews to give ya'll chapter 7!**

**Yugi: -Puppy dog eyes of doom!- Pwease?**


	7. The Begining of a Long Day

**Nix: Hiya everyone! I hit the 55 reviews mark!**

**Yami: -questioning look- Yay?**

**Yugi: YAY! That was her original goal…Was it not?**

**Nix: Your right…My goal was to get at least55 reviews.**

**Yami: At least your friends support your decision!**

**Nix: About that…I dunno where to go from there so ya…**

**Yugi: In other words Tea is against us only, huh?**

**Nix: Maybe…Maybe not! Well here are my lovely reviews:**

**Dark Mage of Sea: I dunno how I'm going to kill Tea yet, but I know it's not going to be Shadow Magic…**

**Sarah Costa: Well here's the update for you! Glad you like the lime…**

**Padfoot13: Okay the thing with Duke, Tristan, and Kaiba hating the couple: It goes with the plot…Kinda, I think anyways…**

**Yami: You think! You're supposed to know!**

**Hey Yami just let me answer my reviews then we can argue.**

**Yami: -sighs- Okay.**

**kkwyDragonflame: Always! Tea's always annoying! LOL.**

**LPGurl: Okay then I'll e-mail the lemon.**

**oreosarecool: I feel special! I got you into a trance! Glad to have gotten to talk with you on AIM!**

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta: I know it was offensive to the homophobes…But shouldn't true friends respect their wishes and support them no matter what? Well other than that I'm very glad that you liked my chapter!**

**yami11: Awww…-blushes- Thanks!**

**Devine Seraphim: You're the second person to want Tea to get hit 'accidentally'! **

**fallen-angel-of-repression: No prob! I love you fanfic…Did I mention my story in one of my reviews? Anyways Limes are passionate make out scenes and Lemons are when someone wants to get into someone else's pants…So to speak. At least that is what they are in my books! I know that you like Seto/Joey relationships as do a lot of my readers but I just can't write one to save my life! I see them on the show practically always at each others throats so every time I try to write a fanfic with them as a couple it goes horribly wrong! It bites butt!**

**Nix: Wow they really liked my lime scene! Also there will be a lemon sent out next chapter!**

**Yami: Hey! What about your story…So how do they fit in with the plot?**

**Nix: Do you have to criticize everything I say?**

**Yugi: He does…That's the way he is.**

**Nix: Oh yea…**

**Yami: Well at least my friend didn't write a story that had you and Yugi together**

**Nix and Yugi: -blushes- It wasn't our fault that she decided to make us a couple!**

**Yami: -glares and grabs Yugi…Starts nuzzling him- He's mine…Getyour own!**

**Nix: Okay…Let's get on with the story shall we?**

**_Disclaimer:_ Haven't you've been paying attention? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I can barely draw Yugi and Yami! So don't try suing me 'cause ya won't get but 5 cents outta me!**

**(Yugi's mind link)**

**((Yami's Mind Link))**

**-thoughts and actions-**

**author's notes**

**--------------- Chapter 7: The Beginning of a Long Day --------------**

The sun was soon up and the occupants of the plane were slowly beginning to awake. Nichole was the first up. She looked outside and saw a pack of raptors approaching the plane. –Great now what?-

Yugi and Yami got up soon after her. They noticed Nichole's distressed appearance. They both knew it was hard on her to be leader. What they saw next startled them. Tears started cascading down her face and then Nichole punched the floor in frustration. Yugi was the first to react. He had known Nichole for a while and she was always so calm. Yugi slowly went over to her and then pulled her into a friendly hug. Nichole's head turned quickly to look at him through tears.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked after he reached them.

"I just…I'm…mad. I mean first my grandpa, the one that worked with yours and Rebecca's grandfathers, passed away and now we're stuck on this flippin' island that he helped to create with little hope to get off of it!" Nichole sobbed.

Yugi and Yami were shocked to say the least. It wasn't everyday that a teen of Nichole's caliber broke down and cry. She had shown more courage on this trip then they had seen her do for as long as they've known her! Then there was the fact that her grandpa had died. They didn't even know that he had died until she brought that up.

"When did he die?" Yugi asked softly.

"Two days ago of a snake bite. He was out at a dig site when a diamond back bit him. I even asked him not to go but he refused to listen to me! His funeral's next week. Your grandpa and you guys are welcome to attend if you want…He really wanted your grandpa to read the will and stuff." Nichole sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Nichole." Yugi told her.

"Don't be…It was his time to go." Nichole said breaking their friendly embrace.

She dried up her tears and proceeded to wake everyone up. When she went to wake up Joey he muttered something along the lines of get your own pasta and 5 more minutes mommy. Taylor, who had woken up to this started giggling.

Joey then immediately sat up and glared at her. "Well excuse me for dreamin'"

"You're excused! But I wasn't laughing at you…I was laughing with you." Taylor laughed.

Yami woke Tea by pouring ice cold water on her. "Eeeeek! Freak! You could of woken me up by just shaking me!"

Yami shrugged. "I tried that but you were also snoring."

By now everyone was up and they were proceeding to get ready to leave. Nichole, remembering what she had told Yami and Yugi the night before decided that now was better than never. She then waltz up to Kaiba and tapped him on his shoulder. He whirled around and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your cell phone and your laptop please?" Nichole begged.

"Why?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Do you wanna get off this island or not?" Nichole yelled at him.

Kaiba looked at her coldly before replying. "You may use my cell phone and my computer…But don't think you get the luxury use of it any other time!"

Mokuba then got up and ran toward his back pack. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking 'cause the cell was down at the bottom of the bag. The computer was a Dell and was black and blue. The cell phone however was a Cingular Sony Ericsson Z500a.

Nichole then got on the internet and located the map which took about 15 minutes to find. She then called the coast guards number and told them their locations. They told Nichole that they would send a team out to get them at the North side of the island. Nichole then looked at the map again and took out a piece of paper and drew the map almost perfectly and then handed it to Yami. She had begun to tell the coast guard how many days it would takethem to reach that part of the islandwhen the phone went dead as well as the computer.

"Great! Just when we needed it most the battery's are dead!" Ashley yelled.

Mokuba looked ready to cry. "I forgot to put them on charge before we left!"

Everyone started panicking. What were they going to do? Where were they to go? Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was quiet amusing hadn't the situation been direr.

Yami decided he had enough. "QUIET! You guys we need to get ready to go…I know that we might not like working together but we have to get out of here and start heading to the other side of the island. Nichole got the command that we need to head to the North side of the island if you hadn't noticed."

Everyone then immediately stopped running and got ready to leave. Nichole decided now that everyone was calm she would tell them what to expect from the world outside. She explained to them what to do if they saw a Velociraptor or a T-Rex and even told them to keep away from the little dinosaurs that were scavengers.

"Alright now that I'm done explaining everything we need to elect some leaders…Kinda like a Major, General, and Commander. I already nominate Yami for Major 'cause he was pharaoh and all." Nichole told them.

"You can't be serious! To have Pharaoh no Baka lead us is like just letting us die here and now!" Bakura told them with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Tomb Robber, but I just happen to be said to have been one of the greatest Pharaohs of Egypt and I lead Egypt to many great things-"Yami started.

"All in favor of Yami being Major say 'I'!" Yugi interrupted Yami.

"I!" Everyone except Tea and Bakura said.

"Otay so next is general…I tink Bakura should be general 'cause of his past." Joey told them.

Everyone agreed and there were no objections…Even Yami agreed! It was odd to say the least but Bakura looked happy so everything was going to be okay from here…Although now it was time to choose the next leader.

"Who should be the next leader then?" Duke asked.

"Who else is capable of pulling off tellingeveryone orders?" Marik asked.

"I think it should be someone who knows what they are doing…"Taylor stated.

Mia looked up from where she was and knew immediately who should lead. "Nichole should be commander. She has knowledge of the creatures and a bit of the land."

Everyone looked towards a shocked Nichole. "Me? Why me…Other than those reasons I'm good for nothing!"

Desi looked up. "Nichole…Never say you're good for nothing!"

Yugi nodded. "She's right Nichole. Well anyways everyone who thinks Nichole should be commander say 'I'!"

"I" Everyone but Tea said.

-How could they? They didn't elect Kaiba! He would have made a much better commander or even Major than Nichole or Yami could ever do! I mean he runs his own company for goodness sakes!- Tea growled as she picked up her back pack.

Soon everyone was ready to leave. Nichole checked the windows and slowly lifted the cockpit door they had come through to get down here and saw there were no raptors in site. –Perfect now's the best time to head out- "Alright let's move out before the raptors come back." Nichole told them as she hit a button to open the door that lead from the cockpit to the outside world…

**--------------- TBC --------------**

**Nix: Dang that took me all day to write! –looks around- I wonder where Yami and Yugi are.**

**Yami and Yugi: -snores-**

**Nix: O.o…Well Umm…Please review. 3 reviews equal chapter 8 and the lemon is definitely in chapter 8 so leave me your email addresses. Oh yea and one more thing I need help deciding how to kill Tea so should I:**

**a) make her fall off a cliff**

**b) make her get eaten by a T-Rex**

**c) make her get eaten by Velociraptors**

**d) have a dinosaur squish her to death**

**e) have the carnivorous little dinosaur thing-ma-bobs eat her**

**-or-**

**f) have her drown**

**Nix: This is for you guys to decide. Also if you get a chance tell some of your friends about this story! Please. Well anyways push the button down at the bottom and drop me a shout out…Don't forget about the poll!**


	8. Losing a Friend

**Nix: Hey guys!**

**Yami: My Ra! It's been forever since you've updated!**

**Yugi: Well since like the first week of July but that's a looong time for us!**

**Nix: I know I know...It bites. Well I've been busy. School starts in 15 weekdays! FYI that's Mon.-Fri.! That bites!**

**Yugi: -starts crying- That means she won't update as much 'cause of homework!**

**Yami: -glares- Look what you did! You made him cry! -Softens facial features- Shhh...It's okay aibou. I promise. She'll update as soon as she can.**

**Yugi: -smiles- Thanks Yami. Okay Nix I think it's time for the reviews!**

**Nix: Oh ya! -smiles- I got 13 reviews for last chapter! That is sooo wicked, kick-butt, flippin', AWESOME! Thanks guys! Here are the reviews:**

**Dark Mage of Sea: Okay Lemon is definitely in this chappie! **

**yami11: -blushes- Thanks! I think we all will be glad to be rid of her. I'll try for a bloody death...It may not turn out right though. **

**Kuramarulez: -giggles...Then gets serious- I can't remember if I told you or not when I talked to you but I only get 10 hrs. a month on the computer we have AIM onbecause we have an old version of Juno; although now I have Yahoo messenger on the other computer. My screen name is cjhmoonstarfire1.**

**AlchemistM: Thanks a lot Gabby!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression: True...True...A velociraptor is the one that hunts in packs that appears in all 3 Jurassic Park movies. That's a good idea The one about Nichole too! Hmm...**

**Yami: Only 'cause you based Nichole on you!**

**Nix: Maaaybe...But if you noticed she's more braver and everything! So there!**

**Sarah Costa: Ya I know...At first I wasn't going to make Bakura general but then I remembered that if I didn't then what happened on later in this chapter would be messed up!**

**Wolf And Dragon: That's also very true...hmmm...So many thoughts and opinions! -blushes- Awww...It's no prob about responding to the reviews. I like my readers to feel special! -cheesy grin-**

**Yami: Only 'cause you say that you feel special all the time when you're mention and you think you're-**

**Nix: -growls- Don't even start with me...**

**Yami: O.o I'm usually the one growling...That was scary! Wow...I'm actually scared of Nix when she's like this...Creepy.**

**Padfoot13: I couldn't forget about you! You helped me write my lemon!**

**peterpanzhott23: hmm...decisions, decisions. lol. You updated FINALLY. Gosh you move like my great grandmother! -hides- If I can't see you then you can't see me...That means you can't use me against me...in your stories that is!**

**kkwyDragonFlame: Thanks! Painful...OH YAAAAA! Definitely!**

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta: -blushes- Thanks! Ohhh...I understand now. I'm odd at not getting things at first...-nods- It needed a bit o' drama don't you agree? -nods again- That makes since. **

**Serious Li: Oh ya...I remember doing that. Yup. 'Tis 'kay. Thanks for the review though!**

**Blackroze Kaiba: Okay I have you down for both...**

**Nix: Okay that was all my reviews!**

**Yugi: YAY!**

**Yami: You know...You really scare me...**

**Nix: Why is that?**

**Yugi: I think it's because you growled...You hardly ever get mad.**

**Nix: I'm sorry but I just got upset that you started to annoy me again!**

**Yami: I'm sorry too...I will keep annoying you though 'cause I like too.**

**Nix: Well anyways thanks for the reviews and the votes...Tea will not die in this chapter unfortunately for I think it's better to wait just a few more chapters. Also _THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH WITH HELP ON THE LEMON PADFOOT13! _NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jurassic Park. I only own my Yu-Gi-Oh cards and drawings that I have bought and drawn! If you even tried to sue me...I dunno...You probably couldn't even get a dolla outa me! Also I don't own P-I-M-P by who ever...I just altered and borrowed that line!_**

**(blah) Yugi's mind link.**

**((Blah)) Yami's mind link.**

**-blah- thought/actions**

**:blah: Authors notes.**

**---------------Chapter 9: Losing a Friend ---------------**

As soon as everyone had got out of the plane they felt a blast of humid air.

"I'm going to get a sunburn!" Tea cried.

"Shut up you ninny!" Mia yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me! You're not the boss of me!" Tea yelled back.

"Uhh...Guys..." Nichole said quietly shaking a bit.

"I have every right to yell at you! You are being a weenie and also complaining!" Mia shouted.

"Guuuys?" Nichole repeated backing up a bit.

"No you don-Ouch!" Tea cried as Taylor finally slapped her.

"Now will you listen to Nic-Now where did she go?" Desi asked.

Everyone started looking around frantically. They then saw her running to a tree for what looked like dear-life. Everyone looked at her questionally. Finally the silence was broken.

"Uhh...Nichole why are ya runnin'?" Joey asked.

"Look behind you and tell me not to run for my dear-life!" she yelled as she raced up the tree.

They all turned around slowly and saw why she was running. A pack of velociraptors stood there eyeing them hungrily and sizing them up. They then charged forward. Everyone started running as fast as they could.

-Now everyone decides 'Okay now's a good time to start running.'- Nichole thought sarcastically as she watched them race toward the safety of the trees.

"Holy crap! How'd dey sneak up on us like dat?" Joey yelled while running.

"I dunno and I don't care! More running less yapping!" Desi cried back as she started up the tree.

Soon everyone was up in the trees. Breathing heavy they looked down and saw the raptors looking up at them with hungry eyes, just waiting for them to fall. Everyone sat watching the raptors pace back and forth under the tree.

Yami had Yugi next to him on a branch not too terribly far from the rest and close to Nichole. They looked at her and wondered why she hadn't warn them sooner. Sure she had gotten really scared and all, but they hadn't really heard her calling to them! She needed to speak up! They had almost not gotten out of there alive.

(GAH! Nichole should have warned us earlier!) Yugi growled in frustration.

((Well she did try...)) Yami reasoned.

(Now you take her side? She's suppose to be commander! That mean she needs to speak up!) Yugi cried.

((Would you have been able to speak that loud afraid you would alert them? I sure wouldn't have. I dunno if I even could've run like she did.)) Yami responded trying to calm down Yugi.

(I guess you're right, Yami...We just needed to listen to her.) Yugi said calmly.

"So how do we get out of her now?" Kaiba asked Nichole.

"We need a distraction...Some bait if you will. Something or someone to lead the raptors away..." Nichole stated.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!I know! I know!" Desi, Mia, and Taylor exclaimed.

"Alright Desi what do you suggest we do?" Nichole asked placidly.

"I suggest that we use Tea as bait!" Desi exclaimed happily.

"All in favor say 'I'!" Bakura said jokingly.

"'I'" Everyone teased, except Kaiba and Tea.

"Okay Tea all yous gotta do is run fo' your dear life an' den come back when dey get tired of yous annoying dem wit your friendship speeches." Joey told her in light cheery voice.

Tea started crying. She hadn't known they were teasing her 'cause she takes everything so literal. "You can't be serious," she looked around and saw almost everyone giggling, chuckling, snickering, or laughing. "But I don't wanna die! Idon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twanna!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her. How blonde could she be **:A/N: sorry blondes out there: **She started wailing.

"Oh shut up! They were only teasing you stupid girl!" Kaiba yelled.

"Umm...Nichole, where are they going?" Mokuba asked holding on to Ashley.

Everyone looked down and saw the raptors retreating. Then they heard it. A large boom that echoed throughout the jungle. Everyone's face paled knowing that they had to be perfectly still if the creature was what they thought it to be. The tree started shaking as a herd of Triceratops and Diplodocus (longnecktype things)came running through.

A quicker boom was heard approaching faster at every moment. It got louder and closer until they heard a roar after the older Triceratops andDiplodocus came running through. Everyone flinched while Tristan let out the girliest scream. If it wasn't such a direr moment the group would have probably been joking around. The T-Rex soon came into view with a huge stomp. Duke who hadn't been holding on to the tree due to an itch on his arm screamed as he fell backwards. The T-Rex saw this motion and caught Duke by his leg.

Duke screamed as pain seared through his body as the T-Rex started to sling him back and forth. Duke was then tossed into the air. The T-Rex then caught him from his waist down breaking his body in half. The upper part of his body landed on the ground. Even though he hurt, Duke slowly started to try and drag himself away from the behemoth. Duke didn't make it far before the T-Rex realized his pray was trying to get away. The carnivorous creature grabbed and ate what was left of Duke whole.

Everyone except for Bakura was horrified. It was one thing to watch a Tyrannosaurus Rex eat its victim on T.V., but to actually witness it in real life...It was horrific and gruesome! Many of the occupants of the trees had to latch onto the tree or somebody to keep from falling or passing out.

Ryou had definitely fainted 'cause Bakura just held onto him but looked amused at the Dino. Desi had hid her face in Marik's chest. Taylor held onto Joey and looked green in the face. Ashley and Mokuba had both fainted so Seto held tight to them. Tea and Tristan held onto each other as well, looking away from the site of what was left of their fallen friend. Mia had held the tree as well as Nichole and they both were also looking anywhere except at the site before them. The T-Rex stared one last time into the trees then stalked off. Everyone let out the breath they had unknowingly been holding.

(Poor Duke) Yugi whispered through the link not trusting his voice at the moment.

Yami merely nodded his head in understanding. Too many thoughts were going through his mind right now to comprehend what was going on. Sure he had sent many people to the Shadows and even tortured some but this went way over the line!

Bakura, being who he is was the first to recover. " Well I think we should keep moving."

Yami nodded his head to show that he agreed. Soon everyone was out of the tree and was awake. They started moving deeper into the jungle. Every snap of a tree branch or twig, rushing of leaves, or the moving of stones, rocks, or pebbles made the group jump and very uneasy. Soon it was sunset. The group felt like night had fallen all too soon.

They had only walked a few more minutes when they stopped for the night. It was a clearing with trees that had nice big branches that looked they had been worn and were smoothed just enough to become a bed for them. It also had some berries that resembled strawberries and a little babbling brook. Everyone decided that this was they ideal place to stop for the night. That and the fear of running into more carnivorous creatures and they couldn't walk any farther.

"Alright so what's fo' dinna?" Joey asked.

"Nobody's really got anything filling so let's pull out my handy-dandy trusty, Outdoors Survival Guide!" Tristan exclaimed showing a book.

Everyone sweat dropped. Sometimes they wondered how Tristan had even made it into the 11th grade.

"So what's it gotta say 'bout Jurassic plant life?" Joey scowled.

Tristan realizing for what seemed like the first time where they were looked down sadly. "Absolutly nothing but the plants over there should be edible 'cause they're wild strawberries."

Joey grabbed one and bit a small piece off. As soon as it hit his tongue it was back out in a jiff. "EWWW! Those are sour and they taste bad!"

Everyone groaned. They were stuck, starving, and cold. Some wondered how it could possibly get any worse. Others were occupied talking to each other to wonder about such gloomy thoughts. Desi and Marik sat chatting about different things. Joey, Mia, and Taylor sat competing to see whose mom could cook the best food. Tristan was near Nichole hitting on her. Nichole kept nodding her head but looked scared and kept trying to run and talk to Joey's group. Mokuba, Ashley, and believe it or not Kaiba sat in a small group talking about random stuff. Tea had disappeared again. Bakura and Ryou were up in the tree looking at the moon and talking...Or so everyone thought. Yugi and Yami, however, were doing something a bit more.

**---------------Warning! This is a very Lemony Lime! ---------------**

Yugi had made the swift decision that Yami needed a hickey to match his own. Yami moaned softly as Yugi sucked upon the tender skin. -My light really knows what he's doing. - He thought to himself greedily, closing his eyes, and slowly started to fall upon his back pulling his light with him.

The crashing of their arousals caused Yugi to stop his sudden motion. Yami opened his eyes and gave a small smirk; it didn't look like Yugi would be continuing his love bite anytime soon.Yugi's eyes were fogged over and he was shaking slightly. Yami embraced him and whispered, "I'll be back in a few minutes little one...I need to talk to Nichole, okay?"

**---------------End of the Lemony Lime Scene! ---------------**

Yugi merely nodded he wasn't really focusing on anything but his apparent pain. Tears had started to roll down his soft cherubic face. Yami gently kissed them away; he slowly stood up and walked towards Nichole confidently.

Yami walked past Tea who was currently thinking malicious thoughts, -Now little Yugi

I'm going to get you. -

She quickly and quietly approached where Yami thought Yugi was safely hidden. Unfortunately for her Ryou had been watching her every move. Seeing Yugi was in danger he climbed down the tree to block her path.

"Stop right there!" he said in a quiet but commanding tone.

"Psh…Why should I? What can you do to me?" asked Tea smugly.

"Nothing but I can't guarantee Bakura won't do anything to you. Especially if you hurt me." Ryou told her. "I won't be missing anytime soon either." He added.

Tea felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of that name. She had never really liked or forgiven the sadistic, albino, yami for what he did to them at Duelist Kingdom. She had long since promised herself she wouldn't befriend him like the others did. "Fine. I'll leave, but one of these days you guys aren't going to be there to protect him...Then I'll strike." Tea grinned maliciously before going toward the shadows again.

Meanwhile, Yami had reached Nichole.

"Hey Nichole could I talk to you for a couple minutes." he asked.

"Sure I don't care..." she trailed off as he took her hand and started leading her to a secluded spot.

"So ummm...What did you want to talk to me about?" Nichole asked quietly.

"Yugi...well...umm...How should I put this...Needs to release if you catch my drift." Yami grinned sheepishly not looking Nichole directly in her eyes.

Nichole's eyes widened considerably. She had understood what he was asking but for them to do that here of all places. Nichole almost started wondering how they would accomplish that then stopped immediately. -NO! I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts! -

"Well...I-I g-guess...If you r-really have to." She stuttered.

"Thanks Nichole! You know you and Yugi should really hang out more!" Yami said happily/friendly while starting to walk with Nichole trailing behind him.

"Well I would but one problem. I live in America and you guys in Japan." Nichole told him sadly.

"Oh yea...We'll have to fix that won't we?" Yami said cheerfully.

Nichole felt a bit scared at seeing Yami so hyper. She also wonder why he trusted her so well when Yugi was really the only person that met her, while she and Yami had just met.

When they got back to camp everyone was already getting their beds ready. Yami went running back to Yugi. As he approached his destination, Yami, noticed Ryou and Bakura near his love. His eyes went from his cheerful cinnamon-y crimson to a dangerous blood color. "Get away from him." he growled dangerously.

Ryou noticing who was behind him immediately jumped up and went up in the tree to where he was sleeping. Bakura on the other hand stood up slowly and stretched. "So what were you doing with Nichole?" Bakura asked smirking.

"Tomb Robber! Step away from him. He's my lover...You have your own." Yami growled menacingly.

"I will...After you tell me what you and Nichole were doing." Bakura told him again.

Yami glared. "What is it to you anyways?"

"Nothing. I just want to know." Bakura smirked.

(Yami just tell him! I can't stand this pain much longer!) Yugi groaned.

((All right...But only for you love)) Yami said lovingly.

"Fine I asked her about something that involve me and Yugi doing-" Yami explained.

Bakura held his hand up. "Say no more. I don't want to know anymore anyways. So with that said I bid ado to you 'Pharaoh'."

-Thank Ra he's gone! - Yami thought as he approached Yugi.

Yugi was flushed and was panting pretty hard. Yami knew how painful this must be because: a) he has had this problem before when he hadn't told Yugi his feelings for him, and b) he felt the pain through the link. **-------------Okay Guys! This part is taken out for lemony content!-------------**

They both were panting hard. Yami was the first to recover so he started dressing them both.

Unbeknownst to them a certain albino and Egyptian had been watching them the whole time.

"OMIRA!" Marik cried/whispered loudly but only loud enough for Bakura to hear.

"I know...I guess we should go back to the group so we won't be missed or discovered, huh?" Bakura asked.

"Yea...I bet Desi's looking for me again!" Marik grinned goofily.

"You really do like her don't you?" Bakura asked him with an all-knowing smirk on his face as the walked back to the group.

"About as much as you love Ryou!" Marik said laughing at the blush on the albino's face.

Meanwhile back at the camp. Tristan had again started hitting on Nichole againwhile Kaiba, Mokuba, Ashley, and Taylor slept.

Mia had watched Taylor fall asleep on Joey's shoulder. " Hey Joey...Do you like Taylor a lot?"

Joey looked up at Mia surprised at her sudden outburst then looked down at Taylor and smiled lovingly. "I tink I do...Sorry if yous still like me, Mia."

"It's okay. After all I always have Valon. He's okay, but just remember that he'll never replace you. I would dump him in a minute just so I can be with you." Mia said smiling slightly. She gave Joey a light kiss on the cheek before hitting the sack herself.

Nichole had finally gotten Tristan to fall asleep. She looked around and smiled at all the happy couples. -They look so happy with each other. - She thought before her smile quickly became a frown as her eyes found Tea. It was obvious she was planning something with the satisfied look on her face. Nichole got this creeping suspicion that it had something to do with Yami and Yugi being a couple and all. -Dang homophobe! Why can't she just drop it! They love each other, so what!- Nichole thought angrily.

She then heard the bushes rustle and saw Bakura and Marik heading toward their 'bunks'. Marik had almost reached his when Desi went up to him and started demanding where he had been. Nichole saw him start doing weird hand motions and stuff and Desi's face brightened up immensely. She then kissed Marik lightly on the lips. They broke apart and climbed up the tree to their beds. Bakura, meanwhile, had gotten to his bed and went to sleep immediately. Yami soon appeared carrying an almost asleep Yugi. Nichole then jumped up and rushed over to them.

As soon as he heard Nichole approaching, Yami tightened his hold on Yugi a bit more until he saw who it was. "Oh it's only you, Nichole."

"Who'd you expect? Anyways is it okay if I bunk near you guys? Tristan was hitting on me earlier and I still feel odd...He fell asleep near my original bed and..." Nichole shivered involuntarily.

Yami immediately felt sorry for Nichole. She had lost her boyfriend a couple months back and her grandpa only a few days ago. "I'm sorry Nichole. Of course you can sleep by us." He told her serenely.

"Thanks." Nichole yawned as she climbed to a branch that was a few higher then where Yami and Yugi were sleeping for their privacy.

Soon Nichole, Yugi, and Yami were sound asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day...

**---------------TBC---------------**

**Nix: -pants- How was that...?**

**Yami: Good...-starts snoring-**

**Nix: You got to be kidding me? Is the almighty pharaoh sleepy?**

**Yugi: Well you would be too -yawns- after what we did.**

**Nix: True...Well you guys stay up just a bit longer please!**

**Yugi and Yami: -grumbles- fine.**

**Nix: Thankizzle! Anyways so here are how many votes are on each choice.**

**a) Cliff: 1**

**b)T-Rex: 2**

**c) Velociraptors: 4**

**d) Squished: 2**

**e) Little Carnivorous Dinos: 3**

**f) Drowning: 1**

**Nix: I also have some people wanting combos:**

**Both E and C: 1**

**Everything little by little and then ending very painful: 1**

**Nix: Personally I kinda like the idea of having everything...Sweet torture! -maniac laughter-**

**Yami and Yugi: O.o...Okay now you need to stop!**

**Nix: Fine...Anyways the polls are still open until next chapter or the one after...Also please when leaving your e-mail addresses for the lemon write it like this: (not a real e-mail address) aferron at juno dot com or aferron juno . com. **

**Yugi: -yawns- Okay guys -tired but still kawaii chibi eyes of doom- Please read and review...**

**Yami: Don't forget about the LEMON!**


	9. The EndOr Maybe Not

**Nix: I got 11 reviews!**

**Yami: Cool…I guess…**

**Nix: What! No snappy come backs nothing…**

**Yugi: I made him a deal grins evilly**

**Nix: I'm scared…I dunno if I wanna know…**

**Yami: goes pale Yugi don't tell her!**

**Yugi: I wasn't! **

**Nix and Yami: phew**

**Nix: Okay so here are my eleven lovely reviews:**

**_AngelViper9_****: I agree…Although I thought if might be best to keep her around just a bit longer…She dies soon though.**

**_Padfoot13_****: Thanks a bunch for helping me! I'm sorry…Well I start Monday and I thought it best if I updated today since I'll be busy like the rest of the week.**

**Yami: ha! You get your schedule tomorrow…Can't wait to see you panic when-**

**Nix: Remember what you promised Yugi…**

**Yami: sorry…**

**_Sarah Costa_****: Thanks…blushes I had help from Padfoot13…**

**_fallen-angel-of-repression_****: Ya but I did send the lemon to ya right? I'm sooo lost. Oh well…Anyways…Duke annoys me too…But only 'cause he called Yugi and Yami a fraud!**

**Yugi and Yami: And we most certainly aren't!**

**_BlndsHvMorFn_****: blushes sorry loo-loo…I thought u were Jamie! Ahhhhh! She thought I was crazy! **

**Yami: I thought it was funny**

**Yugi: So did I**

**Nix: Thaaaanks….**

**_Desi_: You just had to not sign-in; didn't chyoo? HEY! My donut…Just kidding. Thanks for you're review…And please sign-in next time!**

**_Kuramarulez_****: -giggles- Yami's soooooo hentai!**

**  
Yami: am not…I just love my aibou**

**Yugi: You know you are!**

**Nix: Yugi's right…Enough interrupting me though!**

**_Wolf And Dragon_****: Ya…That would be funny…Well I'll keep that in mind if I do that one. But right now…I'll show you the polls at the end.**

**_Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta_****: -blushes- Thanks…They just asked Nichole if it was okay…I guess the reason I put that in was because Nichole kinda…well…ppl watched if you get what I'm saying. She watched the group and made sure they're safe to a certain extent. Hope that answers your question.**

**_blairwitch_****: YAY! A new reviewer! I do too…Well Duke's okay to a certain extent but other wise…He's better dead.**

**_RejectedAndLoved_: Thanks for the vote…You're sooo right…Tea is evil! Yes I am sending the lemon to ppl…I forgot…Have I sent it to you yet?**

**_Divine Seraphim_: Thanks…I hafta make Tea annoying just for you peeps!**

**Nix: Okay so there's all my reviews.**

**Yugi: Wow…You're getting a lot!**

**Yami: Ya! If you call 12 a lot!**

**Nix: Hey! 12 is a lot!**

**Yami: wide eyed I'm sorry Yugi please don't…**

**Yugi: Okay I will let you get away with it this time….**

**Nix: Ooookay…Let's get this story started!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own YGO or Jurassic Park! I only own my OC's and kinda where I'm going with this story so there!**

**_Notes:_ I'm still sending out the lemon so if you haven't gotten it and you want it…leave it in your reviews please.**

(Blah)-Yugi to Yami through mind link

((Blah))- Yami to Yugi through mind link

**Blah**-A/N

-Blah- thoughts/actions

**---------------Chapter 9: The End…Or maybe not! ---------------**

Everyone was traveling along. Tea was gone finally and everyone was happy. According to the map the beach was about 1 mile away from when they last stopped meaning they were almost there! They were saved!

"Hey look! There it is!" Mokuba yelled.

Everyone looked up and started celebrating. Nichole, Mokuba, Ashley, Joey, Tristan, Taylor, Desi, Seto, Marik, and Mia skipped ahead. Yugi and Yami smiled at each other before leaning in to kiss each other. A blood piercing scream stopped them.

Yugi looked panic stricken. "That sounded like Nichole!"

Yami started running ahead. "Come on Yugi."

Yugi sat there a bit longer. He then shook away his fear and ran after Yami. When he got there the site before him was not pretty. It was horrific. Everyone's bodies were strung about. Yugi started crying softly. He searched until he found Yami's body. He fell onto his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yami…Please Yami…Don't leave me!" Yugi cried as he kissed Yami's forehead softly.

"Ai...bou…I lo…ve…you" Yami said quietly holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back…Then his hand went slacked. Yugi's eyes widened even more than anyone could imagine.

"No! Not him! Not my love! NOOO! Why! WHY HIM!" Yugi cried up to the heavens.

A crack was heard behind him. Yugi turned quickly to look directly into the eyes of a raptor. The raptor looked like it almost smiled before pouncing on Yugi. Yugi screamed….

**-End Dream-** **A/N: Didn't really think that I would end it there did you? Yami: I knew you wouldn't.**

Yugi: Well it could of! We can never tell with Nix!

Yugi was whimpering still as Yami woke up from his slumber after hearing Yugi scream. He was shivering and had cold sweat pouring down his face making his bangs stick to his face. Yami carefully move his bangs away before going in to gently shake Yugi awake. As soon as Yami barely touched him, Yugi awoke. Yugi looked around and latching onto Yami. Yugi started sobbing into Yami's shirt.

Yami whispered gentle nothings into Yugi's ear while looking to noticed that it was about dawn. Yugi was still sobbing and if possible he was sobbing even harder.

((Don't cry my beautiful Hikari no Tenshi 1)) Yami cooed while kissing away Yugi's tears.

(Yami! It was horrible! I had a nightmare that you guys got attacked by some raptors but I survived 'cause I had stayed behind while you went ahead to see what was going on. Then when I got there…You were…and I…and the raptor…Oh Yami!) Yugi sobbed into Yami's now soaked shirt.

Yami was surprised but he soon got over it. He picked up Yugi and sat him on his lap. ((Hush Little One. Nothing like that will ever happen to us. I promise))

(Thanks Yami…) Yugi sighed contently after he stopped crying.

**----TIME LAPSE----**

The sun was now completely up and everyone was starting to awake. Taylor woke up and looked around. She had blushed immediately when she had seen she had fallen asleep on Joey's shoulder. Desi woke up and blushed as well. Somehow during the night she had snuggled closer to Marik for warmth. Ashley and Mokuba had been snuggling and yelped when they had woken up. Kaiba had of course just slept in his little 'box' as well as Tristan and Tea. When Tea had seen all the couples snuggling she freaked out because she thinks that PDA was sooo wrong. Then there was Nichole. When she had woken up she had found out that somehow during the night she had gotten closer to the side of the tree for warmth. Bakura and Ryou had also been snuggling, Ryou leaning on Bakura and Bakura leaning on the tree. Mia had woken up and found she had been hugging the tree for some weird reason.

As everyone started moving around getting the campsite packed up they noticed Yami and Yugi were still up in the tree asleep. They all nodded and climbed into the tree onto the branch to where Yami and Yugi were sleeping **A/N: The branches are sturdy enough for everyone to fit…Okay? OKAY!** They noticed that Yami was sitting there looking down at Yugi and seemed to be so deep in thought that he hadn't seen them there.

Nichole noticed all the curious and concerned looks and decided to ask what they wouldn't. "Yami? Is everything okay?"

Yami looked up surprised and saw everybody standing there. He then looked back down and saw Yugi had fallen back asleep. "Yugi had a nightmare that's all…"

"What about? That you raped him?" Tea asked smugly.

Yami's eyes flashed immediately. They went from their beautiful warm crimson/ruby color to a smoldering lava color. Tea then knew that she had taken things to far.

"You better take that back! How dare you! My Hikari has never dreamt things like that! How dare you even assume what he has dreamed! I'll send you-" Yami never finished because Yugi had started to fidget in his sleep. This alerted Yami that his Hikari was having another nightmare as well as arousing him.

Yami closed his eyes to concentrate on seeing Yugi's dream.

**--------------- Dream Mode! ----------------**

They were in the Jungle and Yugi had gotten attacked by raptors. Instead of helping his Hikari though he started walking away.

"Wait!" Yugi called and dream Yami turned around.

"I hate you! You're so weak! Tea would be a much better choice than you. Hope the raptors come back and have fun with you!" dream Yami sneered as he walked towards Tea and gave her a passionate kiss.

**---------------End Dream Mode! ----------------**

Yami's eyes snapped open immediately and looked towards Yugi who was finally waking up. Yugi's fear filled eyes looked into Yami's eyes. Tears had started flowing freely. Yami gave everyone a look that said 'give him and me some space and let me have some alone time with my koibito.'

After everyone left Yami started kissing away hi love's tears. –I'm sorry Yugi. I'll never leave you and I hope you know that fully well…- he thought as he sent his love and comfort through the link...

Yugi was still shaking and had hid his face in Yami's shirt again. –I had almost thought that dream was true…That was until I remembered the promise that Yami made me…That he would never hurt me and he would always love me.- He thought. Yugi's shaking soon stopped and he slowly reached up and captured Yami's lips in a sweet innocent kiss to make sure Yami still loved him.

Yami slowly ran his tongue along Yugi's lips begging for entrance. Yugi then happily obliged. They sat there for a few minutes more until breathing became a problem.

((Little One, you know I would never hurt or leave you.)) Yami told him.

(Promise?) Yugi asked sounding only a bit unsure.

((I swear it! I would never allow any harm to come to you and do you seriously doubt my love for you?)) Yami promised him.

Yugi shook his head no. Yami smiled and they both climbed down the tree. As soon as they reached the ground they walked hand in hand over to the group. Nichole, Desi, and Taylor were chatting to Mia, Marik, Kaiba, Tristan, and Joey. Mokuba was whispering to Ashley and Bakura and Ryou were making out again and Tea disappeared. Yami took Yugi over to Joey and promised to be right back. Yami then grabbed Nichole.

"Hey! I was talking!" she told him while he drag/lead her to a secluded area again.

"Nichole…Yugi's dreams are about us dieing or me leaving him. I'm worried that they are premonitions…"Yami explained worriedly.

"Yami! You read into things too much. I mean you love him and he loves you. You know you would never leave him." Nichole told him seriously.

"But I'm scared. Tea threaten my Hikari! If I hadn't left the Millennium Puzzle at home Tea's new home would be located convent in the Shadow Realm!" Yami growled.

"Sorry…Well I don't know exactly what to do about her...We all need shadow magic…Well everyone except Tea and Tristan that is." Nichole said demonically **A/N: OH YA! Go me with a cool new word I made up…although it's in the dictionary I think!**

"Maybe not Kaiba or anyone else except you and your friends That includes everyone that reads this! You guys are awesome!…and a few of mine." Yami laughed.

Nichole smile at Yami and they hurried back to the group. When they got there they noticed that everyone was packed up and ready to leave. Yugi was shaking again though. Immediately when he saw Yami and view and he was by his side Yugi stopped shaking.

The group then started walking towards their destination. It had already been a day so they had only a day so they had about 3 more or less days to get to the other side of the island…

**---------------TBC---------------**

**Nix: Okay ya'll…Sorry for not updating in like…Forever! I've had school.**

**Yugi: -wails- You never write anymore!**

**Yami: I'm actually sad too…**

**Nix: I'm sorry guys…Just been really busy! I'm about to be even more busy! But let's just hope I don't get that much homework.**

**Yugi: Let's!**

**Nix: Oh ya…and the polls are like this thus far:**

**a) Cliff: 1**

**b) T-Rex: 2**

**c) Velociraptors: 4**

**d) Squished: 2**

**e) Little Carnivorous Dinos: 4**

**f) Drowning: 1**

**Combos:**

**Both E and C: 2**

**Everything little by little and then ending very painful: 2**

**Nix: Crap! I have a tie! _Vote people vote_! Except if you have voted before…Ask some of your friends their opinions please! So I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Yugi: Please read and review.**

**Yami: For her to feel better as well…School is sooo harsh!**


	10. Our Destination is?

**Nix: Guess what? Another chapter! And on Labor Day weekend too…So don't know who all is going to read this.**

**Yami: Then why do it now?**

**Yugi: Cuz she hasn't updated in a while.**

**Nix: Yea…I feel really bad about like not updating and crap. I have another guess what!**

**Yugi and Yami: What?**

**Nix: I have 99 reviews! I'm so happy! I never thought my story would be this successful! Well here are my lovely reviews:**

**Dark Mage of Sea: I know…GAH! I really do make Tea look bad…But I think that's a good thing in ya'lls book! Well thank you for your comment about this being good…I thought it turned out bad at first but as I said in one of my first chapters it gets longer as I go on!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression: YAY! I got cheese cake! Mmmmm! It was really good! LOL! I have always thought I like Yami and Yugi equally but I just found out recently that I like Yugi a whole lot more…which is cool in my book I guess! I still stand and say I'll pass on the glue…Hey who won your contest anyways? Oh and thank you for bearing with me…It's a hassle to update with a little brother and sister and now especially since school started back up!**

**Sarah Costa: Thanks for getting your friend to vote! Ya I was pretty mad too…But then again I would be mad at myself but it seemed right at the time ya know?**

**Red Dragon of Egypt: New reviewer alert! Wow…You know a lot…My story is base off of Jurassic Park yes but I was just making some things up cuz I don't know that much. If I have any questions for my story I will know where to look! Thanks for your review! **

**Egyptianprincess1691: I'm glad that you like my story…I can't remember if you said you liked my lemon or not…Oh well.**

**Yami: I know I liked it!**

**Nix: Oh just hush up!**

**kkwyDragonflame: Well…I was thinking about killing Tristan or Ashley too…But I'll leave it up to ya'll people to vote! Yes I did make the beginning seem like it was going to end there. I thought it made a nice twist, ne?**

**RejectedAndLoved: -chuckles- Don't worry she will die really, really, really soon! I'll definitely join her hate club! Yesss!**

**Laura: Haha! You actually thought that I would do that…-demonic smile- or would I?**

**Mrs. Sesshomaru: Thanks for reviewing! Yes I did like it I just can't remember if I read it or not…Darn!**

**Rose Mistress: Thanks for the review…Don't worry…That chapter's coming up!**

**pharaoh atemu's angel: -chuckles- Ya…But don't worry she'll get what she deserves!**

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta: -chuckles- Sorry 'bout the dreams…I just thought it may go with the story…Plus I was really bored and I had been having weird dreams so why not let Yugi and Yami have weird dreams? Thank you…I do tend to use demonically now quite often. Oh and the spoon…I think you could kill her with a spoon 'cause (no offense to any of you blonde's out there) she's a blonde on the inside…What doesn't she get? Yami's gay and she just can't have him! GAH! I dunno about the Yugi thing…I just kinda…thought that if I had a nightmare like that I would probably not want Yami to leave my site…and…Well I got very sentimental and weird at that part cuz I felt bad and I had read a fanfic just like that recently…Hope that answers your question.**

**Divine Seraphim: Thanks! I try…I thought the dream was a nice touch too! –smiles- I'm good ne?**

**Nix: Okay so the I have two thing to explain since I didn't want to type them fifty billion times…Okay maybe not that many but anyways:**

**1.) The dream was something I did cuz I thought 'hmm…I wonder what the readers would think if I were to make the dream seem like then end of the fanfic…So it was added at like the last minute **

**2.) Tea will die in chapter 12!**

**Nix: So I have only a small problem…It's still a tie…Oh well…I have a feeling that I may have just a few more new reviewers then I'll definitely not have a tie…Or so I hope!**

**Yugi: Okay enough of your ramblings and now start the story!**

**Yami: Yeah!**

**Nix: Okay here's the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I dunno if you dunno but I dun't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jurassic Park…They're own by million or even trillionairs! So dun't sue me cuz ya can't get a dolla outta meh! I don't own P-I-M-P which Simple Plan sang at their concert May 4th this year!_**

-Blah- thoughts/ actions

(Blah) Yugi's mind link

((Blah)) Yami's mind link

(**Blah**) authors notes

**---------------Chapter 11: Our Destination is…?--------------**

The group had just stopped for a short break by the river. It turned out to be a pretty day. Yugi had finally calmed down that he wouldn't shake when Yami left his side.

Nichole was checking the map she had made and they were about maybe 5 hours away from the HQ of the island. Although she didn't want to go towards that area she decided that way was quicker than trying to go all the way around.

Seto was looking over Nichole's shoulder and noticed where they were heading. –Maybe there's some food there. It might be old but there has to be at least some type of kitchen or vending machine especially since the scientist who created this park practically lived there.-

Joey seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Kaiba…-Gosh I'm sooo hungry!- "Hey does anyone have any food that they're willing to give me?"

This had been like the millionth time Joey had asked that. Everyone looked at him with a look on their face that said 'ask that again and you'll be buried in an early grave.'

"Okay! Sheesh! I was jus' askin' ya gah!" Joey said indignantly and turned around to mumble something like "Some people…"

Taylor fed up with Joey pouting over having nothing to eat went over to Joey and whispered something in his ear. She pulled away with a satisfied look on her face. Joey on the other hand had a look of plain confusion.

"And wha's dat suppose ta mean!" He yelled.

Desi looked at Taylor with a cocked eyebrow. "What did you say this time?"

"Helfutselfay pelfuelfay relfoelfay felfielfay elfoelfuyelfay elfon'tdelfay elfIelfay elfillwelfay helfovelfeselfay elfaelfay telfickselfay pelfuelfay elfoelfuryelfay elfuttbelfay ndelfaelfay elfeefledfelfay elfoelfuyelfay elfotelfay helfetelfay elfelelfocelfielfarelfaptelforsvelfay!" Taylor said smugly. (**A/N: Looks like a whole bunch of nothing, eh?)**

Nichole started cracking up 2 minutes after Taylor had said that. Everyone just looked at her confused. All that they knew was the way Taylor had said it, it was probably fretting. Desi was trying to do something because she was using her fingers to count on or so they thought. About 10 minutes later Desi started laughing.

Joey finally had enough of the three cracking up at something that he couldn't even understand. "Okay spill it already!"

Desi stopped laughing long enough to tell the group what Taylor had said. "Taylor said shut up or if you don't she will shove a stick up your butt and feed you to the Velociraptors."

Everyone kinda looked at Taylor confused for she had never done that before…At least to their knowledge. Nichole looked over at Taylor and saw a sad look on her face. Nichole realized that Taylor hadn't really meant it to be that mean and she was afraid that Joey wouldn't like her anymore. But in a few minutes Joey got over his initial shock and started cracking up.

"I've never heard anyone insult Joey like that and get away with it. He must really like Taylor…"Mokuba said with wisdom beyond his years.

Everyone had jumped at hearing his voice. Him and Ashley had been quiet most of the time they had been here. Everyone, excluding Kaiba,had pretty much forgotten about them.

Nichole realizing they had spent a long time her and sunset would be upon them in about an hour, decided to push the group on. Everyone grumbled a bit but decided that she was right. If they wanted to make it to the coast soon then they needed to speed it up.

As soon as they were walking they heard the leaves rattled near by. Everyone jumped and started running towards a tree. As soon as they had made it up the treefor the most part a baby T-Rex had emerged. The group winced in knowing what had yet to come. As soon as they had thought about this the group heard the parent approaching.

As the parent neared it started to shake the trees. Soon enough the parent revealed it self. Everyone held their breath hoping and praying that is would just go away. It took a look around and then ran at the tree that Ashley, Mokuba, Desi, and Kaiba were in.

The group in the tree brace themselves for the impacted. But the impact never came and instead they heard a crunch. They looked and noticed the elder T-Rex held an egg snatcher (**A/N: Sorry guys but I don't know the scientific name for this dinosaur and I'm too lazy to look it up right now. So if you know the name of this dino tell me.)** in it's mouth and was enjoying it thoroughly. Soon after its meal, the parent and the baby soon left.

Everyone let out their breath. Some of the group were pale at seeing such violence while others just were glad that it had seen the other animal instead of them.

"Guys I think I'm going to be sick." Tristan stated.

A few of the others nodded their head in agreement.

After re-gaining their bearings and stomachs the group moved onto the next clearing. It looked peaceful but a since of foreboding that washed over the weary travelers. The branches were thick and almost exactly like the other clearing except for it was darker.

"Guys are yous sure ya wanna stop here?" Joey asked severely creeped out.

"Stop your whining mutt! It's here or we don't sleep at all." Kaiba growled impatiently.

"For once in your life will ya stop calling me that Money bags!" Joey growled back.

The group sighed in annoyance. This away happened between the two of them. Ryou grabbed Bakura and they decided to go get some shut eye. Taylor and Mia on the other hand were trying to pull Joey away from Kiaba before he tore him limb from limb.

"Let go! I'm goin' ta murder him! No one can call me dat and if I am called dat on'y a select few can call me dat and yous ain't one-a dem!" he yelled bulling at their restraints.

Tristan laughed as well as everyone else who stood their watching. Nichole although was just laughing because Taylor looked like she was going to punch Kaiba herself.

"Nichole! Desi! Everyone! Get your butts over here and help!" Taylor growled.

Nichole and Desi sighed. Desi took a chocolate bite size candy bar from her bag that she had been saving just incase of an emergency and waved it in front Joey. Joey stopped struggling, grabbed the bar, and ran over to the tree to eat then go to sleep. He turned back after he finished the candy bar and called Taylor and Mia over.

Desi went over to Marik and kissed him lightly before they both settled down for the night. Mokuba, Ashley, and believe it or not Kaiba slept near each other. Tristan and Tea were actually talking and what the others had guessed were going to go out with each other cuz they slept together.

Yami took Yugi to a secluded spot in one of the taller trees to look at the moon. Yami made sure no one was watching before leaning down and claiming Yugi's petal soft lips in a passionate kiss. Yugi eagerly responded to the kiss having not been in this close proximity since early afternoon. When they broke apart Yugi then yawned cutely reminding Yami that Yugi hadn't slept well the night before.

((Little One please try to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us and I don't want you tired for your safety)) Yami cooed.

Yugi yawned again. (Alright Mou Hitori no Boku.)

((Night my Chibi Tenshi)) Yami purred.

(Night my Yami no Tenshi.) Yugi whispered before falling asleep. (**A/N: I did use the Yami no Tenshi in correct order right? If not just tell me please!**)

Meanwhile Nichole decided to sleep in a secluded spot and watch everyone to make sure they were safe. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the couples and friends. She had never had a boyfriend and wondered how it felt to have one. She sobbed softly before praying that her and her friends would get through this terrible ordeal safely.

Yami looked up from his sleeping Koi looking for the one person who he trusted almost as much as he trusted Joey (**A/N: He loves Yugi! So that means he has a right hand man so to speak which would be Joey!)**. –Where is she?- he soon spotted her asleep on a tree that was far away from where everyone else was sleeping. Yami felt sorry for her. All her friends now had boyfriends including her friend Jamie in American which he had just recently found out. To say the least Yami worried about her. He had seen a difference in her since the incident almost tow days ago.

Nichole looked up to the stars one more time wishing more than anything that she and everyone else –Excluding Tea!- got out of here safely. She soon entered the dream world never knowing she had been watched.

Yami kissed Yugi softly on the forehead before promising himself he would find something that would cheer Nichole up in the morning. He knew if he didn't that Nichole just as easily suffer a mental break down from hiding her emotions and put everyone in danger.

Nobody was away when it started to rain. They were a bit dry due to the leaves but none-the-less still asleep. The next day would pose as a great challenge that would test their loyalty and trust in each other.

**---------------TBC --------------**

**Nix: So how was it?**

**Yugi: I thought it was pretty good…**

**Yami: So Nichole feels bad cuz she don't have a boyfriend! Do you even have a boyfriend**

**Nix: Well kinda…And I don't have a boyfriend…I'm not that pretty!**

**Yugi: Doesn't matter on the outside…**

**Nix: -sighs- At my school it does!**

**Yami: I'm sorry…**

**Nix: It's okay…I think I'm forgetting something…**

**Yugi: THE POLL!**

**Nix: Oh yea! Here are the poll stats:**

**a) Cliff: 1**

**b) T-Rex: 3**

**c) Velociraptors: 6**

**d) Squished: 2**

**e) Little Carnivorous Dinos: 6**

**f) Drowning: 1**

**Combos:**

**Both E and C: 2**

**Everything little by little and then ending very painful: 3**

**Nix: So if you guys don't want the little dinos and velociraptors to be together then vote gosh darn it! VOTE LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER VOTED BEFORE!**

**Yugi: Nix…Calm down!**

**Nix: Okay…Well read and review…**

**Yugi: Pwease!**


	11. Lost Or Are we?

**Nix: Okay guys my fic is slowly drawing to a close…**

**Yugi: Aww!**

**Yami: Remember that you need to make this short!**

**Nix: Yes I remember! Okay so have 110 reviews now! YAY! Here they are:**

**pharaoh atemu's angel: Don't worry…Something will happen to cheer her up…Or will it! I'm just kidding.**

**Sarah Costa: -phew- I was hoping I did! HEY NEPHA! Thanks for the vote! –marks e- mmm! COOKIES AND CANDY! YAYNESS©!**

**Kuramarulez: YAY! My 100th reviewer! –chuckles- Yes! Finally! Gosh it's about time that she disappeared!**

**Divine Seraphim: Really! Wow! Okay your vote goes down… -mumblesiwonderhowimgoingtosolvethatdilematoomumbles-**

**Yami: I heard that!**

**Nix: shhh! **

**Red Dragon of Egypt: Thanks for telling me I put that in the right order! –takes notes- raptors attack from the side…The Wing Dragon of Ra and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic…REALLY? YES! It really does makes me happy…Those are two of my like favorite of all time cards! Okay and about the 'bi' thing…I dunno how well it would go over with the other people reading this…**

**Yami: But I like Nichole!**

**Nix: I said shhh!**

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta: Ya…I just had to add that in there…Plus my friend made me promise to have her character do something…Never said it was going to be anything major…The candy bar part was definitely a must have! He ate all his food…I forgot to put that in there! Yes of course…What good is a story with Yami and Yugi as a couple then not to make them look sweet…I think I typed that funny…Oh well…Yea…Looking out for a good friend. Sounds kinda like me and the reviews did make me feel better! Especially yours! Thank you bunches!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression: Ya…Poor Nichole. Okay the code is the language of pig Latin…You take the beginning letter and place it after the last letter of the word and add ay like this…ex: iglatinpay…Oh and I put pig Latin together as one word most of the time. Oh sorry about screwing up your ships…But I'm glad that you like my OC's anyways! Alright…Can't wait to see who's won… -blushes- I dunno if you put up your new story…I kinda have been busy lately.**

**Wolf and Dragon: Ya…I have a problem with making the beginning and ending a bit length-y…Hopefully this one's longer. I can't either Wolf! Then she's going to DIE!**

**Padfoot13: Ya…The polls going good and you chapter was awesome! I mean wicked awesome!**

**RejectedAndLoved: -cracks up- Me too!**

**The Almighty Shadow Alchemist Blackroze: YAY! HAHA! Kaiba needs to have a bit more fun anyways! –looks a bit freaked then smiles devilishly- that laugh sounds like something I would do!**

**Nix: DONE!**

**Yugi and Yami: Finally!**

**Nix: On three…One…Two…Three!**

**Nix, Yugi, and Yami: ON ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**_Disclaimer_: I didn't do it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jurassic Park! I just own a bit of my own plot line mixed in with these two things along with my OC's! So please don't sue!**

**/author's note…Don't think I have any this chappie/**

**(Yugi's mind link)**

**((Yami's mind link)**

**-thoughts-**

**---------------Chapter 11: Lost or Are we? --------------**

Yugi woke up wet. He groggily sat up a bit. The more he woke up the more he realized he was against something warm. He turned around and noticed Yami was grimacing and whimpering quietly in his sleep. Yugi thought it looked like he may start thrashing. Soon Yugi felt the arms that he just now realized were around his waist keep gripping tighter and tighter. Scared Yugi decided it would be best and try to look in Yami's dream just as he did and then try and calm him down as soon as he got up.

**---DREAM---**

Yami watched hopelessly as Tea advanced on his Hikari and rape him. Yami could only sit and listen to his aibou's scream for help. After she was done she kissed Yugi then turned to him. As she advanced Yami's blood began to boil. Tea then kissed him passionately. Immediately his anger started showing as the shadow's started creeping toward Tea but Yami new they would never get to her in time. Cackling Tea walked away as the raptors appeared.

Yugi sat there broken focusing on the ground. Yami could only sit there since he was chained up to watch his beloved get eaten. Yami kept trying his best to get through to Yugi but nothing could get through to him. Yugi at one point looked at Yami but the eyes didn't belong to him…The once beautiful Amethyst eyes were now a dull purple almost blue.

Yami looked away and noticed the group minus Tea rushing forward trying to get to him and Yugi. As soon as they got near enough, though, the raptors attacked. The gang screamed in pain. Yugi started sobbing when their cries started. Yami tried to get Yugi's attention a different way this time…By trying communicating through the link, but it seemed nothing could get through to the poor broken teen.

((Yugi! LOVE! Listen! You got to move! You have to get out of here!))

(…)

The raptor finished with the others noticed Yugi. His sent smelled of weakness. Knowing this was an easy prey approached him. Then they attacked. Yugi's scream sent Yami into a fit of tears and cries. When the raptors turned toward him and he saw Yugi's once beautiful, flawless skin having been torn to ribbons he screamed in anguish…

**---End Dream---**

Yami's eyes snapped open. His teary glazed over crimson eyes met with sparkling teary amethyst eyes. Yami started shaking. Yami pulled Yugi into a desperate kiss needing to feel the lips of his other. He had been so afraid that he had lost Yugi.

Yugi responded trying to get Yami to realize he would never get harmed by anyone…Especially not by Tea. He felt Yami gently trace his bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi allowed him in. As soon as they parted Yami gently pulled Yugi into his lap and sobbed quietly into his hair.

Meanwhile Tea had watched this exchange quietly with knowing eyes. She now had the perfect plan to try and get the two apart. Chuckling quietly she closed her eyes with a small grin on her face. –Soon they will be apart and I'll have Yami all to myself-

In another tree Bakura had also watched the exchanged between Yami and Yugi with Ryou /**Yami: WHAT? Is it watch Yami and Yugi be fluffy day or something? Nix and readers: -nods- Yugi: Told you so!**/. They knew now that the couple was very vulnerable at the moment. The dreams the two have been getting recently. It was enough to make anyone go crazy. The two looked at each other and vowed a silent oath that they would protect Yami and Yugi without any exceptions.

**----TIME LAPSE!---**

Soon everyone was up and ready to go. Most had dug around in their sacks to find the last bit of their food if they had any. Most had find some peanuts that have been left in the bottom of their bags to eat.

Nichole made sure everyone was still there and realized Yami and Yugi were missing. Looking around she saw them up in the tree. She began to worry about them. "Hey, Bakura, would you please get everyone rounded up and ready to leave? I'm going to go and check on Yami and Yugi."

As she climbed the tree she could have sworn she heard some sniffling. When she finally got up to where the two were sleeping she heard something that what really strange: Yami growling deeply and darkly directed towards her. Even though he could see who it is or at least she hoped he wouldn't let Nichole get any closer to them.

Nichole gulped nervously. "Hey are you guys alright?"

"Yea…I think so. Yami just had a really bad nightmare so I don't know how trusting he is of anybody just yet." Yugi said quietly.

"Oh…Well we're about to leave so if you guys would come down…"Nichole trailed off and cringed at the look Yami gave her.

Yugi noticed the look and sighed quietly before nodding. Nichole then started climbing down. At one point she started slipping and free fell a few inches before catching a branch. Yugi tried to get up and help her but couldn't for Yami wouldn't let him go.

Yugi pouted slightly. (Yami…)

((My aibou!)) Yami said fiercely.

As soon as Yami was sure Nichole was out of view and wouldn't come between him and his aibou he nipped at Yugi's neck leaving a small mark. It was small enough that people could tell that he was taken but not very noticeable from a distance. Yami then helped Yugi climb down the tree.

When they reached the group they saw Taylor fighting with Desi about which one is better: Greenday or Linkin Park and Nichole trying to get them to break it up.

"Linkin Park is sooo much better!" Taylor said fiercely.

"No! Greenday is! You don't know what you're talking about!" Desi shouted.

"Both of you ninnies shut up! Linkin Park's better end of story!" Nichole said pushing the two away who were now almost completely face to face.

Suddenly the group heard a large boom and what sounded like trees breaking. Bakura came jumping down from in the tree. Everyone grabbed their bags and started running the opposite direction. Nichole knew they shouldn't be running since T-Rex's hunt by movement but it was better than nothing. For all they knew it could be a T-Rex chasing raptors.

When the group stopped it was by a pretty bit cliff. They looked down and noticed the trail. Everyone was weary but then they saw a tree come down that was close to them. They all decided to follow this narrow trail down. The group chose Nichole to lead for it seemed that she knew pretty well what to do about these dangerous cliffs.

"Alright…I'll try my best. If something should happen keep going." Nichole gulped slightly before advancing on.

A little further down Nichole stepped on a very thin area and started slipping/falling as the ground below her broke away from the rest of the cliff. She closed her eyes waiting for the feeling of falling and then pain when she hit the ground. But that never came as Yugi had reached out and grabbed her arm.

Yami was on the other hand not very pleased. He was still in the sour mood he had been in that morning. He after he had Yugi back in a possessive hold he turned his eyes to Nichole and glared at her. Yugi noticed this however and decided he had to at least try and get Yami to brighten up.

(Yami! Why are you still acting like this! I can understand this morning but now it's a bit too far! If I hadn't caught her, she would have died! The dream wasn't real! I promise!) Yugi scolded.

((Still….I don't want anything to happen to you! I could of lost you just thin! If you had lost balance both of you would have died!)) Yami sighed.

(No we wouldn't have! You or someone else would have helped us. You won't lose me! I'm not that easy to lose. I love you to much for anything to happen to me.) Yugi said lovingly.

((I love you too aibou)) Yami replied gently releasing his possessive hold on Yugi.

The group continued down. No more accidents happening except for Tea almost fell after she had lagged behind to catch her breath. Soon the gang reached the bottom of the cliff. Nichole looked at the compass she had come across in her backpack this morning. The compass was brand new but it was going all hay-wire.

Nichole started sweating nervously. –Oh no! I think I'm lost! I need to do something…Maybe scout out the area? Nah! Way too dangerous for someone like me…-

Taylor was just about to ask Nichole a question when she noticed the glazed look on her face. Taylor knew that Nichole sometimes stares off into space and hung out in La-La Land a lot but her eyes had never looked haunted, cared, contemplating….Nope take that back she had before, but not like this.

"Nichole?" she tried quietly.

"…" There was no response on Nichole's end.

Taylor sighed. She started shaking Nichole slightly. "Sorry Nichole, but you got to come back to the land of the living."

Nichole suddenly jerked and looked up startled. Everyone looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. She knew she had to tell them.

Bakura save her the trouble though. "We're lost, aren't we?"

Nichole was a bit shocked but nodded slowly. "At least I think…I'm not too terribly sure though."

"WE. ARE. NOT. LOST. YOU BAKA GIRL! Look at the map! This is the river that leads to where the HQ of this Island is located!" Kaiba yelled through clenched teeth.

Everyone regarded him strangely because of the sudden out burst. Nobody though he knew where they were going exactly. The only thing they knew was that Nichole knew where they were headed.

"Ooh yea! I forgot about the river. I'm sorry _Kaiba_ but I paniked!" she said sourly before stalking off toward the direction they were heading.

"Now look what you did! You should have known that she is having a hard time!" Desi told him.

Everyone soon went running to catch up to Nichole. She was pretty far ahead. When they got caught up they saw here sitting on a rock looking dazedly around. They looked at her strangely then saw what she was looking at. Bones…Lots of bones and nests where eggs sat looking harmless.

As soon as everyone had taken in the seen Nichole snapped out of her daze. "Guys we had better move on if we want to make it at least close or even past the HQ by night fall…As well as not get caught by the dinosaur's who occupy this area."

She then stood up and the gang started walking towards the HQ never noticing that someone in their group snatched an egg and put it in one of their bags. Nor did they here the growling somewhere in the dark glen when the dinosaur came back noticing their egg was gone and smelling human.

**---------------To Be Continued! ---------------**

**Nix: That's all for now!**

**Yugi: AW MAN! Who's the one who stole the egg?**

**Yami: Ya!**

**Nix: Not telling! Here's the poll:**

**a) Cliff: 1**

**b) T-Rex: 3**

**c) Velociraptors: 8**

**d) Squished: 2**

**e) Little Carnivorous Dinos: 7**

**f) Drowning: 1**

**Combos:**

**Both E and C: 3**

**Everything little by little and then ending very painful: 5**

**Nix: looks like Tea will die because of the Raptors!**

**Yami and Yugi: YAY! Next chappie she's outta here!**

**Nix: Yup! Okay guys I need a bit of help…I need ideas on how to make Nichole feel better…Like if we were to change Yugi and Yami to bi instead of completely gay…But I'm afraid to. Tell me what ya'll think.**

**Yugi and Yami: Review or else! We know that a lot of people read this story but don't leave any reviews! Nichole will start a story shortly after this one…**

**Nix: Oh that reminds me should I write a story that tells how Nichole and Yugi met and also one that tells how Yami and Yugi became a couple? REVIEW!**


	12. BuhBye pt1

**Nix: Alright! I finally got this done!**

**Yugi: Yay! Why'd it take so long?**

**Nix: Procrastination, school, writers block...**

**Yami: Okay now that we know that why do you have this guilty look in your eyes?**

**Nix: I forgot I was to kill Tea in this chapter so she'll die next chappie for sure and this chapter centers on Nichole. –Don't kill me!-**

**Yugi: I don't care…At least when Tea does go she'll go with a nice long story! Why does this chapter center on Nichole?**

**Nix: You'll see...Oh and here are my lovely reviewers:**

**Mrs. Sesshomaru: Glad you liked it!**

**Dark Mage of Sea: LOL! Yea…I didn't really like the idea of bi either. Don't worry I figured out something…Took me awhile though. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression: Yea I know…Well I guess Yami just got really caught up in his dream because if felt so real, but yea it was kinda hard but easy at the same time. It's okay…I figured out something –looks triumphant-. Anyways I think you've update since then…I know you've updated since then. –shakes head- I just lost my self.**

**Yami: Because you're a loser.**

**Nix: Hey!**

**Yami: -snickers- you don't get it?**

**Nix: -sighs- I get it.**

**Wolf and Dragon: LOL…Really? Wow! I can scare people! Take that Joey (my little brother…I'm not joking!).**

**Sarah Costa: I know! I can't wait to write it…Yum! –takes cookies and candies- You guys are the best!**

**Kuramarulez: Yea…That would be bad if Tea got her hands on him. I've decided they're staying gay!**

**Yami, Yugi, and all reviewers: YAY! –applauds-**

**Divine Seraphim: Not a bad idea…I just think they'd fight a lot. But yup there was that set up…I'll admit. So I really guess since almost everyone comment me on Yami's possessive streak I got that down to an art…Am I correct? Oh and you're the first to comment on Ryou and Bakura…They'll be a bit more active in this chapter. **

**Padfoot13: I'm glad you're in a good mood! **

**The Almighty Shadow Alchemist Blackroze: O.o…You guys died her hair green? **

**Yugi and Yami: Yea…Bad idea huh? –hides behind Nix-**

**Nix: YEA! It was!**

**MysticMaiden 18: Thanks…Hey! You're new reviewer…I don't believe I've seen your review before. –chuckles- Yea…Unfortunately raptors still beat the dinos. So she will still die by the raptors.**

**Hawk-EVB: Yes I did quote a bit of Jurassic Park even though I haven't watched the movie in forever. Oops –blushes- Did I seriously spell her name wrong throughout the chapter? I'll fix it lata!**

**Peterpanzhott23: Yea I know…Would have been fun but I think the raptor will be fun anyways. Don't you think?**

**Nix: Thank ya'll so much for being so supportive! Now on with the fic! Oh and remember…Don't kill me! –Hides under the desk-**

**_Disclaimer:_ Read earlier chapters for full detail...It kinda is pointless to keep saying you don't own something over and over when you can put these: ""(Ditto marks)! Go me!**

**_Warnings_: If you haven't figured it out yet…this is Shonen Ai! Also in this chapter it refers to Christianity. If you don't believe in God then ignore it. I'm a Christian but I like Yami and Yugi as a couple so there!**

**(blah)-Yugi's mind link**

**((blah))-Yami's mind link**

**/blah/-author's ramblings.**

**---------------Chapter 12: Buh-Bye part 1--------------**

The group had been walking for what seemed like forever. Everyone was getting tired so Yami sent Bakura out to search the area for a good place to sleep for the night. Everyone else had climbed into a tree to wait for Bakura's return.

"How long does it take to find a place to sleep?" Tea complained.

"Could you whine a bit more...Wait do it again and see what happens next!" Yugi spat, the frustration evident in his voice.

Everyone turned to look at him questionably. They had never seen him be so cold/sarcastic to anyone...Well except for a selected times.

"What? I can be sarcastic too, can't I?" Yugi asked smiling a bit.

"Yea...But we're just surprised to hear something like that come out of you." Tristan told him.

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled his trademark smile. Everyone chuckled at how cute Yugi was acting. Turning to face Tea the whole group started laughing at seeing the scowl across her face. As they laughed the group never knew that Tea was planning to get them back.

Bakura then chose this time to make his appearance. "Alright blokes! There's an area about 30 km or so ahead. We'll be staying there for tonight."

"Alright Bakura...Lead the way." Yami said reluctantly. He really hadn't wanted to say those words for he was the leader but in this case he had no choice.

The group soon treaded deeper into the quickly darkening jungle. As night it felt as though the jungle in this certain area had a more mysterious and foreboding air to it. Everyone decided that it would be ludicrous to get separated, so the group stuck together and headed cautiously into the deep unknown.

In about 30 minutes the group reached its destination. It was an area by a small bubbling brook and had some trees but their limbs weren't as flat or wide as the trees before. It was a calm serene clearing. Nothing like the dark and scary jungle they had just been in.

The group was if-y about the area but decided it would be best to stay here and sleep rather than go on for any longer. With that decided the group soon got ready for bed. Seto helped Mokuba and Ashley up into a tree branch safe from anything that could try and get to them. Bakura and Ryou had just disappeared after gathering firewood for them. Tristan and Tea were snogging again, even though they said they didn't like each other "that way", although they were up in a really tall tree hidden by the lush leaves. Nichole, Desi, Yami, Yugi, Taylor, Joey, and Marik were chatting quietly near the fire.

"Have you noticed how quiet it is tonight? I can't help but I have a feeling that tomorrow isn't going to be very fun guys." Marik estimated.

"Well...We'll just have to see won't we love?" Desi said not really paying attention because she was messing around with some rocks on the ground.

"Oh Desi...What are you doing?" Taylor asked, but when she leaned in to see Desi quickly moved where she couldn't see.

"Nothing!" Desi replied innocently.

"Please let me see?" Taylor begged.

"NO!" Desi yelled never noticing that Nichole had see her writing saying 'Desi loves Marik.'

Nichole yawned before standing up and stretching. She then quietly left the group. -Nice night to go for a slight walk around. - She thought as she reached the banks of the brook. Nichole looked for the perfect place to sit and found a tree stump. After sitting down, Nichole used whatever light she could to look at the different rocks that lined the bottom of the brook. Reaching down Nichole picked up a few rocks examining them. -Hmmm...Some of these feel extremely light! That's very strange considering for they type of rock they are...-Nichole stood up placing a few in her pocket. She then made her way back to the group.

When she got there she noticed the fire were now small embers and that everyone had gone to sleep except for Yami and Yugi. "So any certain reason you guys stayed up other than to wait for me?"

"Actually...Yes." Yugi replied.

Nichole blinked a couple times confused before sitting by the fire across from the couple. "May I ask why?"

"Well first I wanted to apologies again for being so rude this morning. It's just my nerves were running really short." Yami started.

"Oh it's okay...I understand that sometimes it's hard to cope with so much pressure." Nichole told him.

"Also we've noticed you've been short on your patients and nerves...Plus you've seemed really sad. Any specific reasons why?" Yugi questioned.

Nichole looked into the fire before sighing. "It's nothing important..."

"It's got to be important! You've been depressed recently! We could sense your aura! Especially last night! Last night I watched you in from my tree. You were all alone in the tree and you were crying! Don't even try denying it!" Yami exclaimed.

"I was crying because...because...because all my friends seem to finally be able to have the life they've always wanted and have finally gotten the boyfriends they've sought after forever to notice them. But it just seems that I just can't find anyone who likes me 'that way'." Nichole blubbered out not daring to look up. "Then with my grandpa dieing and everything else...I just feel so stressed and on end. It feels as though everyone would do fine with out me but that they still definitely need my help with getting through tough times."

Yugi looked at Yami solemnly. (Isn't there anything we can do to help her?)

((With which problem?)) Yami asked back.

(Well I know we can just give her moral support with the grandfather thing and stuff but how about the boyfriend part?) Yugi tilted his head to the side in thought.

((Unless you know someone that's single and that would like a girlfriend then no...I have no clue how to help out with the boyfriend part.)) Yami stated.

(I've got it! What about Mike? He's new to our school...He's part of a band...Doesn't really like anybody at our school to my knowledge, and he's from the US as well!) Yugi explained excitedly.**/A/N: cookies to those who can guess who Mike is in real life...Or what band he's from/**

((Hmm...I dunno. We should check with him when and if we get out of here.)) Yami agreed after a bit of thought.

"I think we know something that could help you in the long run but we're not positive yet. We'll give you info when and if we get out of here alive." Yugi said smiling.

Nichole shrugged and then sighed. "I'm sorry I have been on edge with you guys. It just that being the person who knows all the directions is getting harder. I really don't deserve the gift."

"It's all right! We are still give you the gift but in the mean time let's get some sleep. It's getting late and tomorrow is going to be difficult." Yami said while getting up and then picking up Yugi bridal style giving him a small peck on the lips.

Nichole chuckled before going over and climbing up a tree that she had thought to be empty. Upon reaching the spot where she had slept in every tree so far she noticed two figures in her spot. They happened to be Bakura and Ryou.

"So you liked this tree too?" Ryou giggled.

Bakura on the other hand tightened his already possessive grip on Ryou's waist before sneering, "Get your own tree!"

"Bakura! We can share! It's not like she's a soul-sucking demon. Don't mind him Nichole." Ryou said good-naturedly.

"Thanks..."Nichole said before starting to move a few branches up and to the opposite side the other two happened to be on.

"Hey Nichole just a quick question...Do you have an estimate time on when we should reach the other end of the isle?" Ryou asked in a loud whisper.

"Hopefully tomorrow or around noon the day after." Nichole yawned out.

"Oh...Alright. Well see you in the morning. Sweet dreams!" Ryou told her back.

"Ditto." Nichole stated tiredly.

Once she was sure everyone had fallen asleep, Nichole shut her eyes and let her mind drift off into what she hoped to be a blissful sleep.

**-DREAM!-**

"Nichole…" a familiar voice called.

"Grandpa?" Nichole asked as she turned to face her grandpa before he vanished.

"Help us!" two voices screamed.

Nichole yelped and turned to see Ashley and Mokuba getting chased then eaten by a young T-Rex.

"Ashley!" Nichole cried!

"No! Mokuba!" Kaiba screamed running to try and save them. He never notice the adult T-Rex lurking about but when he did it was too late. With one last scream he too got eaten.

Everywhere in front of her line of vision all Nichole could see was people getting eaten. She tried to move to help but she couldn't. It was as if she was frozen on the spot or trapped in a glass box. Then there were only two of her friends left: Yami and Yugi.

Nichole felt the tears come down faster. –No not them! They don't deserve to die! NOOOOOOOO!-

"Stop! I don't understand! Just make it all go away!" Nichole cried falling to her knees.

**-End Dream!-**

"Nichole! Come on! Please wake up!" Ryou yelled while shaking her.

Nichole's eyes shot open. Fear was definitely present along with what seemed to be confusion. Sobs racked her body as she sat up and cried into Ryou's shirt.

Ryou had never seen Nichole act this way. "Nichole? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Nichole's crying became sniffling as she looked up into Ryou's chocolate eyes. "I'm a bit better and I suppose it would help in the long run to tell you what happened in my dream."

Nichole then recalled all the events in her dreams and spared no detail. As Ryou listened, he was surprised Nichole hadn't gone completely mental in seeing all the deaths that had been played out before her. It was enough to make anyone's head spin.

"So you're saying that everyone you cared about either appeared then disappeared or got eaten and you couldn't move or anything?" Ryou questioned.

"I could talk but other wise that about sums it up." Nichole replied solemnly.

"Wow…That's so hard core!" Taylor said appearing behind Ryou.

Nichole yelped/ jumped up in surprise. "When did you get here!"

"Bakura came and told me it was an emergency and then I heard you scream. We had tried to get Desi up but you know how that goes." Taylor chuckled at the look on Nichole's face.

"Still you haven't answered my question of when you got here." Nichole stated.

"Oh…I got here at the part when Ashley and Mokuba had been eaten." Taylor nodded.

"Oh…Is Joey up then?" Nichole asked giggling at the slight blush that crept up on Taylor's face.

"No…Although when I had tried to get him up to tell him where I'd be he mutter something about his donut getting lost under some chocolate sauce. It was a bit strange." Taylor told them giggling at the sudden mental image.

"Well might as well get the others up…Shall we?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, we shall." Taylor said before getting up.

The three made their way down the tree. When they got to the ground Nichole felt someone come up behind her. Frighten she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh! Now what did you and my hikari do up there? If I found out you did anything else but talked then I'll-…" Bakura whispered darkly.

"Bakura! Don't think that I'd ever cheat on you! If you threaten someone one more time then I won't snuggle with you for a week!" Ryou threatened.

Nichole sighed as she was released. Her and Taylor then commenced operation: Wake up. Taylor got Joey up by getting a canteen full of cold water and dumped it on him. Nichole shook Ashley slightly and in turn awakened Kaiba and Mokuba. Ryou and Bakura decided on throwing rocks at Tristan and Tea. Mai just got up when she heard Joey cry out at the sudden cold and wetness.

Everyone was now up except Yami and Yugi. Again Nichole, being really on of the biggest morning persons compared to Yugi and Ryou, was given the task of waking the Pharaoh and his hikari up. Since all the trees in the surrounding area had been full that only left one tree.

Nichole started up the tree. As soon as she had got to the spot she looked up and gasp at the breath taking view. She could see that they weren't as far from the HQ or the ocean as she had first thought. She also couldn't turn her head away from the spectacular colors of the sunrise/moon set, the few that were left, and all the dinosaurs. Nichole was too caught up in the scenery to realize that a pair of amused crimson and amethyst eyes were looking at her.

Nichole shook her head and turned away from the scenery. She was up here to wake up Yugi and Yami not to look at the view. Nichole then turned only to meet the gaze of the said occupants. "Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Yup!" Yugi answered cheerfully.

"You know…That's truly the first time I've seen a true smile and light in your eyes…A light of love for what you were looking at and enjoyment." Yami said smiling slightly.

Nichole turned back to the scenery. "This and you guys are really the only things that keep me going. The beauty of God's creations along with my friends, light my darken path."

Yami and Yugi stared at Nichole eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Never had they thought they'd her something so philosophical or poetic words coming from on that was so…Well they couldn't think of any words except for 'like a hikari.'

Nichole turned away from the scenery again only to look into the completely shocked faces of Yugi and Yami. "What?"

"Just…Wow! Those words were really deep and held much wisdom…Wisdom beyond your years in some ways." Yami replied gaping like a fish out of water.

"What he's basically saying is we'd never seen those words coming from you." Yugi translated.

"I knew what he meant…It's not like I'm a blonde." Nichole chuckled before making her way down.

(Guess we should go, huh?) Yugi asked.

((I think she just insulted us.)) Yami said in slight humor.

(No…I think it's more like insulting Desi, Joey, Mai, and Tea…But let's go!) Yugi chuckled at the confusion going through the link at the mention of Tea.

Soon the group was traveling yet again. Luckily the sun wasn't all the way up when they reached the bare field leading towards HQ. Nichole slowly ventured out and looked around. Since they were in a wide open area they'd have to travel fast. Nichole gave the signal, the Yami told everyone to follow him. He and Yugi caught up with Nichole to run beside her.

Everyone was soon right in front of the building…Well everyone except Tea. She was walking at a pace that a tourist would use at a theme park or museum.

"Tea get your sorry ass over here!" Bakura yelled.

"No! What's the hur-oooo! Flowers!" Tea yelled back.

Nichole sighed before stalking off toward her. "Either she's totally lost it or she's planning something, but I'll go help her anyways."

Just before she could get close enough to grab her, Tea turned around and thrusted something into Nichole's hands and went running laughing maliciously all the way.

Nichole hadn't even fully registered she had something in her hands when a band of raptors surrounded her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nix; Well that's the end of this chapter.

Yugi and Yami: What!

Readers: -pick up pitch forks and torches-

Nix: O.o…I was just kidding…Gosh! Some people…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nichole finally realized she had an egg in her hand. –Looks like Tea was planning something…Although she won't get to Yugi and Yami.-

The lead raptor step forward. Nichole looked up in fear. She then carefully placed the egg down and backed up about 4-5 feet.

-Well maybe it's not Yugi, but she's the next best thing…Nichole shall die and then it will be easier getting through Yugi and to Yami. - Tea thought evilly.

The raptor took another step forward and picked up the egg. It then looked Nichole in the eyes as if to say 'this is not over yet so watch you back' before the group turned and left back into the jungle to place the egg back in the nest.

Nichole sat there shaking in fear. She couldn't believe that she just survive a run in with a pack of velociraptors.

-Drat! How come my plans just keep getting foiled? - Tea thought as she watched everyone run towards Nichole.

"Nichole are ya gonna be okay?" Joey asked.

Nichole kept staring off into space before the mentality of what just happened came crashing down. Tears slowly trickled down Nichole's face as she just sat there trapped in her own little world.

Everyone started to panic. Thoughts like 'Is she going to be like this forever' or 'Is she traumatized' to 'Nichole snap out of it' started forming in the groups mind. No matter how hard they tried Nichole just sat there while sob after sob racked her body.

Yugi did the only thing he could think of at the time and pulled Nichole into a bone crushing friendly hug. **/AN: Thought I was going to say kiss didn't chyoo? I couldn't do that to such a kawaii couple/ **Yami realized that maybe this was the only key to calming her down, but couldn't help to feel jealous as Nichole started crying into the crook of Yugi's neck.

"Nichole you need to calm down and relax…If you want Yami could look through your memories and try to help you." Yugi whispered to her. Yugi felt as Nichole's body practically went limp. He then motioned with his head for Yami to begin.

Yami slowly put his forehead against hers' and closed his eyes. He was then transported into her soul room. ((Yugi…Her soul room actually scares me! It's worse than the Tomb Robbers. The memories here seem to be mostly bad…I guess it's this way because of what's been happening recently on the outside…But it's just horrid!))

Yugi gasped at the images Yami sent him through the link. (Yami is it cold? You know that if the room is cold that the shadows could very well be trying to take her soul!)

Yami hesitated a while before answering. ((Yugi, my love, if you were to feel the cold you'd call winter early to mid spring or mid to late fall.))

(Yami stop joking around and be seri-) Yugi stopped dead feeling his insides go icy. (NO! Yami try and concentrate on linking hands with me so I can help! I won't loose her to the shadows in her heart! Remember what she told us!)

Yami recalled what Nichole had said in the tree about her friends lighting her dark path. He did what his beloved wanted him to do. Yugi closed his eyes and was now next to Yami in Nichole's soul room. (Yami I'm going to go find Nichole. Please try to sort out these memories.)

Yami nodded before looking at the first memory. Meanwhile, Yugi ran through hallway after hallway trying to find Nichole. As he turned a corner he noticed how much colder and darker it was here than anywhere else. As he approached Yugi noticed he could see his breath clear as day. At one point he almost fell down a hole that appeared in his way. Deciding that treading more cautiously was a smart thing since he could only see so far in front of him even with his own light. Soon he came upon Nichole huddled against a corner.

"Nichole?" Yugi tried quietly.

Nichole jumped at hearing Yugi's voice. "N-NO! Don't come any closer! You must leave!"

Yugi noticed the panic in her eyes. "Why?"

"It'll take your light away. They'll kill your hopes and dreams-…" Nichole rambled as the shadows grew darker.

"Yugi! Shadows disperse!" Yami shouted.

Immediately the shadows went away and the room was bright again. Nichole's light was then restored to where she glowed ever so softly.

"Nichole, come with me." Yami said reaching out his hand.

Nichole touched his hand and let Yami lead her to a bright room.

"We're in the room of light. Your power resides her. Most doors lead here so never dwell on the bad. You have more light than anyone normally has." Yami explained.

Yugi looked over and saw the light come back to Nichole's eyes before they were in yet another room. This one had a bed, games, comics, books, drawings, and even some stories. It held pictures and a whole bunch of stuffed animals.

"This is your actual soul room. It's very nice." Yami said smiling.

Nichole giggled and a bright blue-ish colored light consumed the three. When they opened their eyes they were back in the real world.

Nichole blinked a couple times before pulling both Yami and Yugi into another hug. She then got up and started walking towards the direction they needed to be going. Everyone noticed and started running after her wondering how she got better so fast.

---------------To Be Continued ---------------

**Nix: So how was it?**

**Yugi: It wasn't so bad…It was deep. Did some of those philosophical quotes obtain to your life too?**

**Nix: In some ways…Yes…Others not so much.**

**Yami: It was actually really good and long!**

**Nix: That too…Sorry I haven't been able to update as soon as I want but don't kill me! Tea will definitely die next chappie! I cross my heart and hope to die!**

**Yugi and Yami: You better! Anyways review please! She'll update sometime either next week or the week after and another story will be out too! So there!**

**Nix: O.o…**


	13. BuhBye pt2

**Nix: Okay guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I had a writers block for a few weeks and then I couldn't write for a while and then on top of that holidays, school, and everything else! **

**Yami: Still doesn't make up for not updating!**

**Yugi: Looks like you'll be answering the reviewer's review via the actual fan fiction thing-ma-bob.**

**Nix: Yup…Joyful. My birthday was Friday, December 23 and I'm 15, finally! Oh and Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Holidays…Whatever.) Well I better get started before this gets too long!**

**_Disclaimer_: As I've said before: 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will.' So no suing! Especially before the holidays and right now I barely have any Birthday money as it is! **

**-thoughts/actions-**

**(Yugi's mind link)**

**((Yami's mind link)**

**/author notes.../**

**---------------Chapter 13: Buh-Bye part 2---------------**

After they had been walking a few minutes, Nichole decided it was time for a confrontation with Tea. Giving a nod and handing the map to Yugi and Yami, she hung back and waited to talk to Tea. Everyone past Nichole, giving her odd looks, but nothing more and continued on. Tea soon approached and stopped walking a moment to compose herself before matching her stride with Nichole's.

"Sooo…Planning anything else that is reckless to kill me and Yugi?" Nichole asked deadly calm.

Tea shivered slightly startled the way Nichole just asked her question, but her pride wouldn't allow her to show her unease. "And what if I am?"

Nichole turned toward her with a glare and started coldly, "Next time you pull anything challenging anyone's or everyone's safety I will definitely maim you if not kill you. If I'm not around to do anything you just better know that anyone around you at that time has the right to do so too. We've had enough of your childish antics and I'm sick of you trying to get to Yami. Will you get it through your stubborn, arrogant head that Yami doesn't like you? Even if you did manage to kill Yugi he'd be heartbroken. He could even possibly kill himself over a death and if he didn't he wouldn't take on another lover for he would probably be afraid of tainting his love he had with Yugi. Just remember that next time you try anything."

As Nichole brushed by her, Tea felt the iciness radiating from her. Again Tea shuddered. Nichole had done all that with a straight face along side a glare, with calmness and coldness as well.

–How'd she do it? How could she be so cold that even I could feel the ice? I suppose that she might have been thinking but I thought she would still be traumatized!-

Nichole stormed back into the lead and only then did the icy wall fall slightly. Yami and Yugi noticed the hate shining in her eyes but didn't comment. Yami handed Nichole back the map and she took it gently but all the same there was forcefulness in her grip. They both gave her questioning looks before looking at each other shrugging. Whatever set her off will run it's course but then she'll tell them about it maybe.

They walked until noon before taking a break. This time it was near a waterfall so if anything it was to get their baring straight. Nichole check the map over three times to make sure her calculations were correct before realizing that they were truly maybe a two to three hours walk from the shore.

"Hey guys if we leave in like 5 minutes we should be able to get to the other side of the island as well as the shore by night fall or earlier." Nichole told them excitedly.

Everybody couldn't help but cheer. Finally they would be able to get off this cursed island and go home to take a nice hot bath, be in new clothes, and the most important part be able to sleep in their own beds! The cheers soon stopped however when a blood curdling scream broke through the air. The group scrambled looking for the cause of it before realizing Tea was missing. Looking around for her they finally spotted her.

Tea screamed in agony. If felt as though she was never going to die fast enough to get rid of this pain. It seared through her body blurring her vision but still she could see the raptor standing in front of her. It looked on with hunger as it got the bit of flesh stuck between it's teeth out. Tea looked up at the blurred figure and wished nothing more than to be dead instead of staring into this creature's eyes.

Nichole looked on with a bit of pity in her eyes but it was almost un-noticeable because it was drowned in such hatred. The others soon approached and looked on with morbid fascination. Was this how it was going to end for such a person as her? Everyone agreed that this was the best punishment.

"Well Tea…This is what you get for trying to ruin such a kawaii pair. You deserve a fair far worse but this will be enough. Sorry it has to end this way but it's your own fault and you brought it upon yourself." Nichole whispered coldly.

Tea looked up sadly. She looked plain pathetic in her stated but it was to late to make amends with the group. Everyone except Nichole, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura left as the raptors began their feast. The one that had begun the onslaught continued with it's job of eating her side area as the other began with her legs and arms. Every time they tore at her flesh Tea let out a scream that could wake the dead.

Tea tried struggling within the grasps of the raptors jaws. "Please help me! I didn't mean any of it!"

"Name one reason why you whore!" came the cold response from Bakura.

"Because I'm your friend! Friends don't let friend down or get hurt…And in this case killed!" Tea gurgled/screamed out.

Yugi's eyes suddenly lit up malignantly. Hatred radiating through his beautiful amethyst eyes turning them a deep violet hue. "Hypocrite! You flippin' HYPOCRITE! How_ DARE _you say that we're still friends after all the hell you've put us through! A/N: Nix: oops…Sorry about my French there…I couldn't resist though! You deserve this and much more. If Yami had his puzzle you would have been in the shadow realm much earlier than now!"

Te looked at them with a confused, hurt, pain-filled, an almost 'innocent', look before she took her final breath. The group of raptor ate what was left of her before turning toward the five humans standing and watching them. Slowly they lifted their heads. One raptor then took a step forward as his large toe nail clicked slightly against the ground and let out a screech.

"OH SNAP!" Ryou screamed.

The five then started running towards the waterfall at full speed. They new if something should happen that they would be dead as the raptors were trailing as well as gaining on them.

The others who were sitting waiting for them to return got up to greet them but then noticed how fast the 5 were approaching along with the 8 others following them. The got up and started running too afraid to even look behind them. Soon they reached the actual waterfall and with no where else to run the group wait for any orders. Yami looked clueless so Nichole did the only thing she could thing of…Jump. The gang watched in horror at Nichole's falling figure as she fell into the water below. After a few seconds that felt like eternity though she surfaced to the others delight.

The raptors had now caught up so the rest except Tristan jumped into the raging waters below. Once they had all surfaced the group started shouting for Tristan to jump in. The raptors now stood not even a foot away from Tristan. Tristan looked between the raptors and waterfall trying to decide what to do next. Then coming to the conclusion to jump, he tried, but didn't even get off of the land before the raptors grabbed him by his flailing arms and legs in their awaiting teeth.

"TRISTAN!" Yugi cried out as he heard Tristan's pained screams echo around the waterfall.

Nichole looked up horrified as 'red' water started flowing down along with water. Seto, Mai, Ashley, Mokuba, Taylor, Joey, Nichole, Yugi, Yami, Desi, and Bakura then went to the banks as fast as they could. They all knew that losing Tristan was hardest on Joey and Yugi for they had been great friends for a long time now…Not to mention Yami who had helped in more ways than others for them to even become friends.

Once they were mostly dry and rested the remaining eleven people trudged toward the shore. They hadn't got far before they were once more chased by raptors. The group now sat located up in four large trees. The raptors pace back and forth beneath the tree for a while, watching and waiting for one of them to make the wrong move.

"Nichole…I'm scared. I've decided to never listen to Mokuba again!" Ashley said clinging onto Nichole for dear life.

"Hey!" Mokuba said taken back.

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say 'I've decided to never listen to Mokuba again when he suggest ideas such as this' and that if I had stayed home maybe this wouldn't have ever happened." Ashley told him sticking out her tongue.

Nichole could only roll her eyes at the couple before looking down at Ashley. "You know I still think you're a nosy little sister but I love you anyways. I promise that we will get out of here safely. Whatever happened before is in the past. So look toward the future for now and dwell on the past later. We will get out of here in one piece I promise you!" Nichole said sharply gazing out into the soon to be setting sun.

The group sat there for what seemed like forever. Most doze on and off hoping for something to either scare off the raptors or lead them away. But nothing did. They just sat there looking up at the teens hardly ever blinking as if they did the teens would disappear.

"Guys…I'm BORED!" Desi yelled frustrated waking Mai.

"Could you keep it down? I haven't gotten a good sleep in forever!" Mai glowered as she laid back down against the tree.

Marik chuckled at the even more flustered face Desi had before embracing her. "I can fix that you know…"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of Marik trying to be comical by wiggling his eye brows. Desi couldn't contain the slight giggle with a sweat drop. Taylor meanwhile sat there cracking up and shaking her head.

"Well that was certainly cliché." Taylor mumbled/snickered out.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! It's not my fault I'm just so dang sexy!" Marik said in all seriousness.

Desi nodded her head. "You got the sexiness down…We just got to get the cliché-ness to a minimum, but we'll improve that later."

"Oy! Could you shut it! Kaiba, Ryou, and finally Mokuba and Ashley are sleeping and to tell you the truth they're really scary and grumpy if you wake 'em up before they're done with their naps. Believe me! I know this from experience." Bakura whispered loudly in warning.

The ones who were awake looked at each other with an 'I don't wanna know how Bakura knows about Kaiba, Ashley, and Mokuba with their naps.' The only way for him to know that was for him to have stalked them 'cause everything was fine when they slept here. They didn't dwell on it long before going to talk quietly amongst each other again.

Night fell yet again for the travelers. Tonight seemed to be exceptionally cold, even for a tropical island. A slight breeze ruffled the hair of the group but to add to the scene was the fact that the raptors were finally gone.

Nichole climbed down the tree first and was careful to make sure there was still a way for her to get up out of harms way quickly. When she was sure nothing was going to attack she went a little farther before giving the signal it was okay for them to climb down from their safe place. They then started a jogging pace heading towards their sanctuary.

"I wonda why dose raptors left! I mean dey coulda eaten us!" Joey whispered to Taylor.

Taylor thought for a second before remembering the nests from earlier. "Well everyone has to go home and see their children sometime or another."

"Hey guys I feel sick…" Mokuba trailed before fainting.

"NO MOKUBA!" Ashley and Kaiba exclaimed simultaneously running towards him.

"He has a high fever. I think something could of sparked up some allergies and gave him a harsh allergic reaction. For now he'll be asleep and when he awakes he'll be very weak for a while." Kaiba told them before hoisting Mokuba on his back with Ashley's help.

"We're going to jog until that hill up there and then we'll sleep and go on from there in the morning…Sound good to you guys?" Nichole asked going forward a ways.

"Hey! I'm suppose to be leader!" Yami grumbled out but stopped with Yugi gave him a look that said 'Don't start 'fore we aren't in the mood right now!'

"Yea…Sure…Umm…Can we stop for a few minutes though?" Marik asked.

"Why? We haven't even left yet." Ashley pointed out.

"Well…Because…When I gotta go pee it's a national emergency!" Marik called over his shoulder as he ran into the brush.

The group heard a bump and then a rustling sound along with a few 'oofs' and an owe before they heard a pleased sigh. The only thing they could thing could make the owe was that he tripped and rolled down a hill.

"What happened Marik? Did you fall in?" Bakura joked when Marik emerged.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't pull this look off even if you tried!" Marik, with leaves and branches in his hair, retorted back.

"And that's why you're formally called a retard." Yami replied for the group who was cracking up.

Desi blushed in embarrassed at her boyfriend's antic before going over and helping him pull the foliage out of his hair. "Hate to break it to ya hun…But they're right. You're very idiotic at time, but I love you anyways."

Everyone laughed at the shocked/indignant look Marik gave Desi. The group then walked on to the top of the hill. Seeing a rather large tree Nichole climbed up to get an estimate how far away the were from the shore.

"Guys I can see the ocean! We shouldn't be but an hour away from the shoreline!" Nichole cried out happily.

Everyone cheered. Finally they were getting somewhere! Then a crunch resounded making everyone scatter up a tree. How come this always happens when they celebrated?

Looking around in the darkness the group couldn't find anything wrong, but then they spotted it. It's eyes gleamed in the small amount of moonlight that shown in that area. It's teeth and nails also gleaming. Nobody could fully identify 'it' but were scared enough not to move or make a sound.

'It' stepped out of the shadows revealing an almost pitch black/deep green T-Rex. Everyone was enchanted by its ferocious beauty. The 'shadow' creature roared before disappearing into the darkness.

"Well that certainly was interesting." Mai stated.

Nichole nodded. "Not only was it an unusual color but it seemed to not even be interested in anything particular…Which is an unusual characteristic. I have always known T-Rex's to be attracted to anything that movement and identifies it as pray but it didn't even try going after us."

"Maybe it was a sign…" Ryou suggested.

"Whatever it was we must forget about it for now. It's time for bed, 'night everyone." Yami told them as he and Yugi went up into their tree.

**---Time Lapse---**

Yugi sighed comfortably as he lay on Yami's chest. (I can't wait until tomorrow.)

((Nor can I, Koi.))Yami agreed kissing Yugi passionately.

Yugi moaned quietly as Yami deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. Yami, of course, came out as victor of the duel. Slowly Yami coaxed Yugi into coming into his mouth. Yugi's tongue then moved to every crevice of Yami's mouth, re-memorizing every area of his lover's mouth in his mind.

They soon broke for air. Each had a thin layer of perspiration making their skin glow slightly in the moonlight. Yami smiled slightly before kissing the tip of Yugi's nose.

(('Night, little one, pleasant dreams.)) Yami said placing a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips.

(Ditto) Yugi replied before cuddling into Yami's embrace falling asleep in no time.

Yami soon followed after making sure everyone was accounted for. Everyone slept, having pleasant dreams filled with the white shorelines and clothing shops of the Bahamas, in which they would hopefully spend a more quiet and relaxing vacation. The next day wouldn't be too difficult…At least they didn't think it would be…

**---------------To Be Continued! --------------**

**Nix: So how was it? Not bad I hope…I don't think I did as well on Tea's death as I did on Duke's death.**

**Yugi: I think it was okay…And believe it or not your work's getting longer!**

**Yami: Only cuz she felt sorry that she had a writers block and hasn't been able to update in like…Forever!**

**Nix: Okay! I'll admit it…I was trying to apologize with a long chappie but it wasn't that long. Anyways I have to go and finish the next chapter of my one story…It doesn't have a title yet! So I would tell you what it is but if you look up on my profile thing you'll see the story. So I have to go. **

**Yugi: Reviews peas!**

**Yami: -blinks- Umm…And next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Nix: Finally you get that line right! LOL! Just kidding…**


	14. Relaxation at Last! pt 1

**Nix: Hey all! I'm back with the second to last chapter of Island of Terror!**

**Yugi: -eyes grow really wide- DANG! That went by rather quickly.**

**Yami: -smirks- And to think I don't get to insult you anymore…It's makes me sad.**

**Nix: -pouts/glares at Yami- Anyways sorry guys! I haven't been able to update in forever! I have been sick, my math teacher had a colon infection…and I had a bit of a writer's block as well as mountains of homework! And now this guy in New Mexico who boughtour truck is being a butt!**

**Yugi and Yami: It's horrid!**

**Nix: I also didn't have a connection to the internet at times due to the fact that my dad takes it to his office and I'm not allowed to do anything on his office computer…I think I've ranted enough.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jurassic Park**.

**_Notes_: This chapter is dedicated to _Rose Mistress_ who wrote my lemon in this chapter!**

-thoughts/actions-

(Yugi's mind link)

((Yami's mind link))

/author's rants/

**---------------Chapter 14: Relaxation at Last! Pt. 1--------------**

Everyone slept well knowing that today was the day they would be able to go anywhere and be comfortable…Well anywhere but here at least.

Nichole was the first up. Smiling at the stunning sunrise she climbed down the tree. After her feet were planted firmly on the ground she couldn't help but stretch her aching limbs. She then let out a loud sigh as the cool morning breeze caressed her skin bringing the fresh smell of… "Rain? Why today of all days does it decide to rain?"

She heard something behind her. Turning around quickly Nichole saw Mai. Letting out a relieved sigh Nichole smiled brightly at her.

"Sheesh! Don't ya ever get tired of being so tense?" Mai asked with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but its better that I'm tense and that we're all on the edge otherwise we could of easily not have been here today." Nichole replied gravely.

Soon everyone was awake and they slowly started their trek to the ocean. Half way up the hill it started to rain. Not just the sprinkle kind… it was more of the hard pounding kind with thunder and lightning.

"GAH! Why does dis always happen to us?" Joey yelled frustrated up at the sky

Everyone chuckled lightly before continuing on. Even the rain couldn't dim their bright moods. Already they could feel the ocean's calming breeze drifting through the dense growth of trees.

Kaiba stopped walking to take a breather, but mostly to breath in the oceans' salty sent when he felt it. The vibrations in the ground alerted him that they could be in trouble anytime now. Running to the front of the group Kaiba started to tell everyone as he passed him or her to get their butts moving. Feeling the vibrations getting more frequent and clearer, Seto had to think of a plan and quick!

Running as fast as he could Kaiba was able to reach the front of the group. "Everyone move now or else."

Nichole, Yugi, and Yami shared a look of confusion as Kaiba stood there glaring before jogging a few yards a head. Finally comprehending what he had said everyone started jogging/running in a mad dash toward the awaiting beach.

As they reached the shoreline their phone immediately started ringing. Everyone hung up on the person that was trying to call and started dialing for the nearest coast guard. As soon as most had the number punched in they heard helicopter approaching. As the helicopter came into view the group heard a small, pained, yelp coming from the tributary near bye. Looking around in that area they found Tristan.

Tristan looked absolutely horrible but at least he was still a live and half way smiling up at Mai who was the one to find him. As soon s the helicopter landed Tristan was immediately loaded into a stretcher and Mokuba was examined to make sure he wasn't going to die from whatever he had.

Nichole stood off to the side watching everything with a slight grin. Thing went actually pretty well! Everyone…well most everyone got along prettywell with her and her friends as well as each other. Many people would probably think it wasn't possible that they would get along. Especially adding the fact they were on the most dangerous island practically on the Earth with virtually no food or water.

"Hey Nichole! Stop reminiscin' and get in da copta!" Joey shouted.

As soon as the Nichole was in the copter took off. No sooner had it taken off a T-Rex came charging out of the forest. It was the black one they had seen last night except it almost had a shadow of a grin on its face. With one last roar it disappeared not only from view in the helicopter but back into the forest.

Yugi watched as everyone laughed and talked from his spot on Yami's lap. (Looks like everything is back to normal.)

Yami chuckled burying his head into Yugi's hair. ((If you call us even normal. You know…I almost miss-))

(Don't even think about saying anything about her! I would have probably killed her myself if I would have had a chance and I'm getting tired of even thinking about her sorry behind!) Yugi interrupted fiercely.

"Sorry aibou." Yami murmured with amusement laced in his voice.

Marik hearing the light chuckle turned around. "What's so funny?"

"Your FACE!" Yugi yelled.

Everyone laughed but Marik stood clueless as ever to the insult just thrown at him. /A/N:Nix: Sorry all those Marik fans out there…I couldn't resist/

"I don't get it!" Marik cried out making everyone sweat drop. Seeing the looks Marik was even more confused. "What?"

"Uhh…Hey Marik let's go play a game!" Desi called trying to get him to stop dwelling on it. –Sometimes I wonder about him…But since we're both blonds I suppose it's a perfect match! - /Nix: Again…Sorry about that ya'll/

As everyone continued on with his or her conversations a flight attendant came forward. "Excuse me but can Nichole and Ashley please come with me for a moment?"

Yugi and Yami shared a secret look as the girls passed them.

(Something's up…)

((Yes…Indeed…))

"You wanted us-," Nichole couldn't finish her sentence she was so speechless.

There standing in front of them was their grandfather. Except he wasn't dead! In fact he was smiling and was perfectly fine.

"No way! This has got to be a joke!" Ashley shouted.

"Ah but it isn't. I'm alive and well!" their grandfather chuckled.

Their jaws would have literally hit the floor they were so surprised. This had to be too good to be true, right? Nichole and Ashley had to rub their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing thing and every time they opened them, he was still there in the flesh. It wasn't physically possible for anyone to come back from the dead so how was he there?

"Wait just a sec! You were dead! They found your body and it had snake bites and everything!" Ashley exclaimed as the others came filing in after hearing the commotion.

When they turned around Taylor and Joey, having heard the whole conversation because they had been in front, stopped dead in their tracks. Both turned paled and yelled simultaneously, "Ahhhh! A GHOST!"

Taylor and Joey blushed as they noticed that everyone wasn't the least afraid and was looking at them oddly. Blinking a couple of times the couple /A/N: Nix: That was bit redundant wasn't it/ shook away their shock.

"Eh…Dis may sound a bit odd but why is no one else umm…runnin' away?" Joey asked confused.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Because Mutt, no one really knows who he is yet!"

Joey's eyes flashed dangerously at the comment. "Well Mr. Know-It-All if ya were out side of da door as well den ya woulda've thought that dis guy was suppose ta be dead especially when ya hear someone say 'You were dead!'"

Mokuba noticed that his brother'sanger was increasing and him as well as Joey looked as if they could punch each other's brains out any second so naturally he decided to do something. "Hey mister! Who are you?"

Nichole's grandfather jumped at the sudden question as we was talking to Ashley about her cheer try-outs. "My name is Arthur Levis and I'm Nichole's and Ashley's grandfather."

"But you were dead! Nichole told us so!" Yugi cried out accusingly.

"Well you see there was another Arthur…Arthur Radclyf and so I was on the site working never knowing that back home everyone thought I was dead…You should have see what their faces were like last Saturday when I walked into the house! They were even more priceless then what some of your faces were." Arthur chuckled after explaining what happened.

The room was quiet for all of them were relatively surprised at what they just heard. It was really strange to them that they were talking to a person that was thought to be dead. They kept running the explanation over and over in there heads but it just didn't seem to click. Then the one person the group hadn't heard speak all that much broke the silence.

"So uhh…That's great news and all, but don't you find it strange that they hadn't done an identity check on the dead Arthur?" Bakura asked bluntly.

Everyone sweat dropped while Ryou bopped Bakura over the head. "You are an idiot. You're suppose to respect you elders."

"But I'm ol-" Bakura began to say.

It's quite alright Ryou." Arthur laughed.

Ryou jumped at hearing his name used by someone he hadn't even met before. "H-how did you know m-my n-name?"

Well…"Arthur began. "I suppose that it could be a combination of two things. The fact that I talk to Solomon and Nichole…But mostly reading her letters from Yugi after she placed them on her desk."

Nichole blushed as everyone chuckled at Arthur'scomment. –Oopsy…I need to make sure I place my letters in a better place…Such as in my note box.-

Yugi yawned as he leaned into Yami's embrace. It was quite funny watching Nichole's and Ashley's shock turn into pure joy. –But right now I need a nap.-

Yami sensed Yugi's exhaustion through their link. Smiling he excused both of them, while picking up a blushing Yugi bridal style and took Yugi to lay down on one of the helicopter seats.

Just when Yami was about to go talk to Arthur and maybe ask some more questions about his finding in Egypt he felt a hand grab onto his wrist. Looking down he smiled at Yugi's tired but pouting face.

((Do you want me to stay, Hikari?)) Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded and as soon as Yami had laid down, Yugi snuggled deeply into his embrace. Then Yugi was out like a light. Yami watched his angel sleep and listened half-heartedly to the conversation in the other room. Soon Yami's eyes began to droop as he couldn't fight the sleepy feeling and then he was sound asleep with Yugi clutched in his embrace.

A few hours later Yami awoke to the feeling that they were descending. Sitting up and stretching slightly he saw that everyone was getting ready to get out of the copter. Sitting up even more Yami looked out the window to see they were landing on top of the Domino Regional Hospital.

"Yugi…Yugi…"Yami whispered shaking Yugi lightly. "Koibito it's time to get up."

Yugi started mumbling some incoherent words but Yami caught a few fragments through the mind link. "Yes Hikari, you have to because we're home."

Yugi's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly. "What! Really?"

Yami smiled and shook his head. "Yes little one. Now come on, we need to get ready to get out."

"How's he doin?" Mai asked looking at Taylor.

Taylor looked at her confusedly. "How's who?"

"Joey!" Mai exclaimed with a slight roll of her eyes.

Taylor blushed. "Oh…He's okay. Still a bit angry at Kaiba for insulting him."

"He always lets little things bother him, doesn't he?" Mai said all knowingly.

"Why yes, yes he does." Taylor chuckled.

"Tay! You really need to stop saying that!" Nichole cried/whined as she passed by.

Taylor giggled and let a bit grin. "Why yes, yes I do."

Nichole rolled her eyes as she walked away muttering something to the effect of 'No more Harry Potter or British movies for you.'

"Nichole's definitely lost it." Bakura chuckled but yelped as Ryou hit him on the head yet again before they were all jolted forward as the helicopter landed.

Paramedics threw open the door and rushed in shoving Nichole, Ashley, and Yugi to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going jerks!" Mokuba said as he helped Ashley up.

The paramedics were about to retort when an icy glare sent by Kaiba and Yami stopped them. "Sorry."

Everyone waited as Tristan was wheeled off the copter before they got out. The group then rushed to get on the nearest elevator and to get home and take a nice hot shower. Before they could even get out of the hospital reporters surrounded them.

"Mr. Mutou how is it you survived?"

"Mr. Kaiba were you expecting to get home in one piece?"

"Mr. Mutou who's the look-a-like?"

"No more questions!" Joey roared as the reporters kept pressing closer and closer trying to get comments from the group.

The reporters stopped talking for a moment before slightly glaring at Joey. "Who do you think you are?" They all asked at once before leaving Joey to wallow in his own pity and asking more questions.

"Who are you?"

"How are these four girls connected to you?"

"Is one of them your girl friend?"

Solomon and Arthur chose this time to exit the hospital. Seeing their grandchildren and their friends surrounded by the wild mob of reporters they looked at each other and quickly formulated a plan.

"Alright everyone stand back!" Arthur yelled at the unruly mob.

"You all shall have to set up interviews with whoever you want and sign a form before you can question them. You can schedule who you want to interview two days after today, so give them room." Solomon yelled.

The reporters topped asking questions and agreed to their terms. Ever so slowly the crowd started to dwindle until only the 13 teens and 2 elders were left standing around. Exhausted the group decided to go and try to find out where the four extra girls could stay.

"Ashley can stay with me in one of our extra rooms in the mansion…as well as anyone else who doesn't have a place to stay." Mokuba offered.

"Well Marik invited me to come meet his brother and sister, so I'll probably stay over there." Desi said very hyper.

Everyone sweat dropped and groaned except Marik. –She needs to lay off the sugar.- Was the thought that ran through everyone's mind because while she was in the hospital she stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed a Cappuccino.

"Well…I'm going over to Joey's to meet his sister. We may go out later on…If we do we'll call you guys." Taylor said.

"Is it okay if Nichole stays with us then Mr. Levis?" Yugi questioned.

"Yugi…I couldn't intruded. You and Yami should have some time to yourself. I'll just go ahead and stay at Kaiba's." Nichole said quietly.

"Really! We insist!" Yami told her.

"It's fine by me. You go on now kids. I have to go to the museum anyways." Arthur said before heading down the street.

Solomon sighed. "I had better go with him. He's going to be a bit angry when he meets the new museum owner."

"Alright anyone who is coming with me let's go!" Kaiba said walking towards the limo that just pulled up.

"See you guy tomorrow or maybe later on tonight." Mokuba and Ashley called before getting into the limo.

"Well we better get going too. Don't want Ishizu to chew my head off for being late for dinner…Or worrying that I'm in trouble again." Marik stated.

Desi looked shock at Marik's statement. "She can't do that! I won't let her!"

Nichole's eyes widened. "Please tell me that you just didn't quote Pokemon."

Desi grinned widely. "Okay then I won't."

Marik just rolled his eyes before taking Desi's hand and leading her towards his house. "Talk to you guys later!"

"See you later Marik, Desi!" Everyone called back.

Joey looked at his watch before his eyes widened a bit. "My sister will be at the train station in just a few minutes so we had better get going otherwise we're going to be late."

"Alright then…Call us later so we can do something tomorrow." Yugi said before taking Yami's hand and motioning Nichole to follow them.

**-Later that Night-**

"Comfy?" Yugi asked as he check on Nichole who was currently reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the fifth time.

"Perfectly" Nichole smiled as she looked up from her book.

"Good. We have someone we would like you to meet tomorrow so you really should get some sleep now." Yami said coming up behind Yugi and wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Okay…G'Night." Nichole said as the two left the room closing the door gently behind them. Sighing softly Nichole rolled over and fell asleep immediately.

"I hope Mike and Nichole get along. I mean it's kind of sad to see that she doesn't have a boyfriends…She's really pretty so there isn't a reason she shouldn't have one." Yugi sated sitting on his bed.

"I know aibou." Yami sighed as he looked out of the skylight at the moon. "But everyone's so superficial…Especially in America. They only care about one's looks rather than what's on the inside."

Yugi smiled knowing that Yami was right and that no one else could possibly know that except them due to the fact of their love. "I love you."

"As do I aibou." Yami said softly before kissing Yugi softly and slowly.

_**Lemon Scene! If you want it, leave your request in a review and I'll give it to you. **_

He lied down beside him and Yugi snuggled up closer to him. "Thank you Yami." he whispered as he buried his face into the hollow of his neck.

"No problem, my little light." Yami said, wrapping an arm around him.

They slept knowing that tomorrow evening was when they'd have to say goodbye toAshley, Desi, Nichole, and Taylorfor a while…As well as introduce Nichole to their friend.

**---------------To Be CoNtInUeD!---------------**

**Nix: Okay so how was it? Good, bad, otherwise?**

**Yugi: -wails- I wanna read the lemon!**

**Yami: -smirks seductively- Why read it?**

**Yugi: -gasps- Because!**

**Yami: -sighs playfully- You don't get it do you?**

**Yugi: -smiles slyly- Ooooooh…Okay!**

**Nix: Do that somewhere else…Please?**

**Yugi and Yami: Okay…pouts**

**Nix: -sighs- Sorry guys again for the late update. Well review everyone!**

**_P.S. The author AngelYugi will be under a new screen name soon…I can't explain all the details as I don't even know them just be on the look out for a story titled "Revenge is Never Enough" and that'll be her._**


	15. Relaxation at Last! pt 2

Nix: -sniffles- Last chappie!

Yami: -rolls eyes- You are such a drama queen!

Nix: -smiles- I know I am! Anyways…I want to send out a BIG THANKS TO PRINCESS **NEFERTARI AKA KRYSTA**! She's the one that helped me with this chapter. If any of y'all haven't read her stories before you should go and read them after this chapter! I also want to thank all of you who reviewed and all of you who helped me with everything...I also wanted to send out a BIG THANKS TO **DIAMOND ROSE** who wrote my lemon in chapter

Yami: Can we move on?

Nix: Fine…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jurassic Park. See all other disclaimers!

**_Warnings_**: As stated in the summary and in the first chapter…THIS IS FLIPPIN' **SHONEN AI**! If you homophobes haven't left yet…You're stupid!

/Authors notes/

-thoughts/actions-

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

Chapter 15: Relaxation at Last pt. 2

* * *

Nichole awoke to Solomon yelling that she, Yugi, and Yami needed to get up. Sighing she couldn't help but feel slightly depressed. –Today's going to go by fast and then I won't be able to see them for a long time. - Nichole thought before starting to cry. Nichole hoped that she wasn't crying to loud, but she just couldn't keep a sob from escaping her. 

Yugi heard the sob as he walked by her room and thought he had imagined it…until he heard her sniffle that is. Feeling sad and curious as to why Nichole was crying he decided to go check it out. Knocking on the door Yugi waited before he heard a muffled 'come in'. When he walked inside he was greeted by Nichole's tear stained face and a half-hearted smile from her as well. Concern washed over him immediately. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or did something else occur?"

Nichole chuckled in a slightly bitter way that was really unlike her. "No I didn't have a bad dream, just me being stupid."

Yami chose this time to walk in. He had heard the conversation as he was passing by and decided to tell Nichole otherwise. "Nothing you think can be stupid unless you're messing around. You are one of the most intelligent girls I've met. You except things that other people would complain about and you have a very bright soul like Yugi's so nothing you can do or say can be stupid unless done intentionally.

Nichole looked up in slight shock. She sat in thought for a few minutes before cracking a small smile. "Okay…I s'pose you're right," Nichole blushed. "I'm going to miss you guys! I mean we've through a literal hell and back! I just can't get over the fact that it'll be another year or two before we get to talk again!"

Yami and Yugi shared an all knowing grin thinking of when Yugi got taken by the Orichalcos and when Yami went to the afterlife even for that brief amount of time. Each time they had been separated it seemed as if eons had come and gone. Only instead of crushes/lovers in their case they Nichole thought them as her brothers (as her brother is a bit of a butt) and is going to miss them a bunch once she leaves.

"Will you lazy teens get down here!" Solomon hollered once more, breaking everyone out of their previous thoughts.

"Be right down Grandpa!" Yugi called.

Before Yami disappeared he looked to Nichole. "Promise me you won't look down on yourself again? Also…Don't forget the clothes I got for you in the closet…I went off of my size but I think they should be about right."

Nichole nodded smiling a little more now. "Thanks Yami…For everything."

Yugi and Yami were now at the breakfast table waiting for Nichole to come down. Each grabbed a stack of pancakes but would wait until she came down before eating.

(I wonder what she'll look like…)Yugi thought to what he thought to be himself.

((As do I aibou. Thankfully she wears our size pants and her grandfather knew around what size shirt she should be so I think she'll look great. Hopefully what I picked doesn't look as if a guy picked it out.))Yami sighed.

(Well you did pick out leather!) Yugi giggled playfully before hearing Nichole making her way into the kitchen.

-I dunno what they're planning but…Here goes nothing!-Nichole thought before she entered the kitchen. "So how do I look?"

Yami and Yugi's jaws dropped. Nichole usually wore slightly bigger t-shirts and jeans so they could only see the true shape of her legs at least when she wore shorts, skirts, or a tight pair of jeans, but with leather on…She looked absolutely stunning! Nichole wore the purplish snug fitting shirt that showed a bit of her midriff and the black leather pants that Yami got her.

"Nichole…You look…Wow…" Yugi got out after a few minutes, even though it still wasn't complete sentences.

Yami could only nod. He didn't trust his voice at the moment because he didn't really think that what he had picked out would fit her the way the clothes did. Finally finding his voice Yami spoke, "I'm glad they fit."

Nichole started blushing a bright red color. "Come on...We best call Joey, Marik, Bakura and Ryou…and Seto, otherwise no on will be-"

Nichole didn't get to finish her sentence as the doorbell sounded through the house. The three teens stood and look at each other confused on who it could be. Slowly making their way to the door they saw a group of people and knew who it was.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllloooooooooooooooo!" a Brooklyn accent called obnoxiously. "Anyone home?"

Nichole and Yugi giggled while Yami could only roll his eyes. 'Joey can be such a dork at times but we all love him anyways' they thought together before opening the door.

"Mornin' sleepy heads!" Joey exclaimed before he, Taylor, Desi, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Ashley, Seto, Mokuba, and Arthur walked in.

"Hey guys! Where's Mai?" Nichole asked noticing someone missing.

"Her parents took her on a family vacation to China." Ryou supplied. "She called me and told me she'd be leaving first thing in the morning today."

Everyone nodded before taking in Yugi, Yami, and Nichole's appearance. As soon as everyone saw what Nichole was wearing their own jaws dropped.

"Wow…" was the only thing Ashley could say.

"You look amazing." Taylor finished for everyone.

Nichole blushed darkly. "What? Oh…the clothes…Umm…Let's just be going then."

Everyone giggled at Nichole's shyness and modesty. No one had seen her _this_ shy before except for Taylor and Desi. They were about to walk out the door they heard someone calling for them.

"Wait!" Solomon and Arthur yelled.

"Nichole…Solomon has…a birthday gift for you." Arthur panted.

"But my birthday isn't for another 2 months." Nichole said.

"Yes but this is a very late birthday present…I meant to give it to you on your 12th birthday but forgot that I even had it." Solomon said before taking Nichole's wrist and placing it in her palm.

Nichole eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful golden necklace that had the Eye of Horus with a gem in the center of the eye that had a turquoise blue and lime green hue.

The gem seemed to shimmer even without the light on its own. "Why now though?"

Solomon smiled at Nichole. "And why not now? It's as good as time as ever and I just now came across it…I'd probably lose it by the time it was your birthday anyways."

Nichole said a soft 'thank you' before putting on the necklace. As soon as she put on the necklace everyone thought they saw it glow by itself for a second as if finding its true master at long last. Looking into Nichole's eyes Yugi noticed they looked brighter and happier than before and he was glad for it. Everyone waved goodbye to Arthur and Solomon before heading out the door to walk around Domino. Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Joey pointed out places to eat, fun areas, good shopping places, even places that were part of Battle City or some other time in their life, etc. and ended up in the park in the center of the city.

"And dis is Domino Park!" Joey exclaimed happily.

Yugi looked over at Yami and saw that he had a smirk and was looking right back at him. Knowing what this meant Yugi turned towards Nichole. "Nichole would you come with us for a few minute? We need to show you something."

"Do we get to come?" Desi asked clueless to what was going on. After she had asked that she felt an elbow hit her in the side and glared up at Marik. Noticing he was glaring right back with a look that said 'We-Aren't-Going-As-It's-A-Surprise-For-Nichole-And-We'll-Get-To-See-It-In-A-Minute' and immediately Desi spoke again. "On second thought I'm going to stay here and get to know Marik a bit more."

Nichole looked at everyone confused as to why they weren't going before turning towards Yugi and Yami. "Okay I'm coming."

"Now what's this all about Joey? Why is Nichole getting dragged off by Yugi and Yami again?" Taylor asked with mock seriousness.

"Well…To tell ya the truth…I dun't know but knowin' Yam' and Yuge dey probably got sumtin' special fo' her." Joey said.

"Like what? What could they have plan that we can't see with her?" Desi asked.

Marik sighed. "I don't exactly know but I know that they said something to us, when Nichole wasn't paying attention, of a surprise that they had in store for her. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Nichole asked from her spot on a park bench.

"Not yet!" Yugi yelled in annoyance.

"Why won't you come with us?" Yami growled quietly to a third person.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself. What if she doesn't like me?" the person asked.

"Believe us! You are her type! I promise. You guys have a lot in common!" Yugi said hastily before pulling the person along. /A/N: Before y'all kill me I'm making this up completely so when you find out who the person is then you know that he's not really_...Him_...oh you'll just see

Nichole sighed as she sat there with her hand over her eyes. Listening she could hear the birds and other common park noises but she also heard multiple footsteps and hushed whispers.

"Come on…You…Baby," said a voice that sounded like Yami.

Finally the whispering and scuffling of feet stopped. Nichole sat with a questioning look on her face. –Wonder what's going on…Oh well…it's not my business…Or is it? –

"Nichole you can open you eyes now." Yugi panted.

Nichole opened her eyes to see Yugi and Yami holding the upper arms of a blushing guy. "Uhh…who is this?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "This is Mike Shinoda! He's the person we wanted you to meet."

((And possibly become her boyfriend)) Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled. (Yami be nice…Even though she can't hear us doesn't mean you need to tease her behind her back.) /A/N: Yami: That's sooo not true! I can tease y-I mean her whenever I want. Nix: -hits Yami on the head- Shut up and let me finish typing! Yami: -Pouts-/

"Oh…Hi! I'm Nichole Levis." Nichole said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Mike looked up surprised and shook Nichole's outstretched hand. "You speak English quite fluently."

"I'm from America. That's the only-Wait! You speak English fluently too! You aren't from Japan originally are you?" Nichole asked with mock suspicion.

Mike smiled and shook his head. "Guess you caught me in the act…I'm from the LA area."

"I'm from the San Antonio area." Nichole said, her eyes glowing with her happiness.

Mike chuckled. "You know...You don't even really sound that much like an Texan."

Nichole pouted for a second. "Well it's mainly because I haven't been home for a while, due to the fact that I was here for a few days before leaving to go on a vacation that got ruined so I've been using Japanese for a while."

"I already know the whole story thanks to these guys." Mike motioned over his shoulder with his head at Yami and Yugi.

"Sorry to interrupt you chat but I think we need to head back to the picnic area before Joey and Ashley eat all the food." Yugi said smiling at how well the two were getting along.

The group of four headed back to find Joey and Ashley drooling over the food basket only being held back by Taylor and Mokuba to the best of their abilities. Watching the whole thing and cracking up was Desi and Marik while Bakura and Ryou just sat watching with amused eyes and enjoying the closeness with the other.

Joey noticed the four first. "Hey guys! Mike? How've ya been doin'?"

"Good. Especially now I have a girlfriend." Mike said smiling in a sly way.

Everyone (including Nichole, Yugi, and Yami) looked at Mike surprised at his answer. Maybe they had been wrong about him was what Yami and Yugi were thinking. But Desi was happy to hear this and decided to do something about the silence.

"Who?" Desi asked bubbly. "Do I know her?"

Mike smiled a very mysteriously, eyes alight in amusement. "You all know her quite well and she's standing in front of you."

"Nichole?" everyone except Nichole asked as she was stunned.

Mike nodded. Nichole was shocked and happy. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her and was staring off into space. She was knocked out of her thoughts and was shocked once more when Mike kissed her. Slowly she responded.

(Mission accomplished!") Yugi said with a mental smile.

((Yes, koibito.)) Yami chuckled.

After the picnic the group headed over to the arcade. They were surprised to find that Mike was a champion at DDR although he couldn't beat Yami or Yugi. In fact when Yami and Yugi went head to head they ended up confusing the machine as they were precise with every move they made and ended up tying. When they head to the arcade games Nichole beat everyone (minus Yami and Yugi for obvious reasons) at Crusin' Exotica. /A/N: I don't exactly know the title of this game but I know that I like it bunches/

Soon the gang left and went to eat at an expensive restaurant courtesy of Seto and Mokuba. Nichole was happy to know that it had shrimp as that was her favorite food. Everyone laughed when her eyes lit up. Mike had slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer /A/N: Think booths like at the Olive Garden…Okay I'll stop interrupting/ making Nichole blush bright red and hide her face in his shoulder.

Around 8:00 everyone had eaten their fill and was heading out of the restaurant. Looking down at their clocks they were surprised to see the time. The American gang sighed sadly realizing that they only had an hour more before they departed at 9 to the airport.

"I suppose we need to get going and get everyone's luggage in order." Yugi said quietly breaking everyone's train of thought.

The group then parted to each respected house that they lived or was staying at. They agreed that after they gathered everything they would meet over at Yugi's house since that's where Nichole's grandpa was.

Nichole had packed earlier that morning and had went around the guest room one last time checking everywhere to make sure she had gotten what little stuff she had. Sighing she looked at what she was wearing and remember the pants were Yami's and blushed slightly. –I think maybe I should change…They might want to keep their leather.-

"Anything interesting you're thinking about to make you blush like that?" Yami asked leaning against the doorframe.

Nichole jumped and blushed deeper. "W-Well…I was…I was just wondering if you w-wanted y-your l-leather back…"

Yugi came up behind Yami and Mike behind him. Yugi smiled reassuringly before speaking, "No. You keep it. Think of it as a gift from us."

Mike walked up to Nichole and kissed her softly. After they broke Nichole looked deep into Mike's eyes wanting to memorize all she can about Mike so she could tell everyone what he looked like if anyone should question her. Mike had wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her into an embrace. Embarrassed at Yugi and Yami's smirking faces, Nichole buried her face into the crook of Mike's neck.

"Whenever I'm back in the states I'll try my best to visit you." Mike whispered into Nichole's ear.

Nichole immediately became deep red knowing that Yami and Yugi were sharing a knowing look. Before she could say anything the pounding of stairs alerted them that the rest of the gang was coming up.

"Nichole, it's time to go." Ashley yelled down the hall, although you could still hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Okay I'm coming." Nichole said in her normal tone.

Breaking from the embrace she glanced at Mike apologetically before picking up her stuff in a slight hurry. Her whole frame was shaking making it difficult to pick up anything. Before she got to the doorway Mike grabbed her wrist and kissed her deeply. When they pulled back for air Nichole buried her face in Mike's chest and started crying softly.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. (Maybe we should give the couple time to their selves.)

((I think you're right, aibou.)) Yami whispered before taking Yugi's hand and they both left the room leaving the two alone.

"Don't cry sweet heart." Mike whispered.

Nichole sniffled quietly. "I'm going to miss you a lot though."

Everyone couldn't help but giggle as they saw Yami and Yugi come down first. They would miss everyone but Nichole was such a drama queen in their books at times. Asking Yami and Yugi what happened they stifled their giggles as they heard Nichole started crying. Knowing Nichole best Yugi, Yami, Taylor, Desi, and Ashley looked at each other and shook their heads. It was either now or never.

"NICHOLE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Desi shouted.

Nichole and Mike came down. Nichole's eyes looked a bit red but that was the only evidence that proved she had been crying. Arthur looked at the new couple with a questioning glance. Blushing Nichole mustered a quiet sorry before heading out to the awaiting taxi with everyone else.

Thirty minutes later the gang were at the airport. The plane was already being boarded but they had a few more moments before they actually had to be on the plane. Everyone hugged before they heard the last call for boarding.

"Keep us posted Nichole!" Yugi and Yami shouted.

"I will! Don't be afraid to call me Mike!" Nichole called back.

"Ditto!" Mike said with a chuckle.

"See ya babe!" Marik said winking.

Desi rolled her eyes but giggled all the same. "See ya Marik."

"See ya Tay!" Joey called boisterously.

"After awhile crocodile." Taylor called back enthusiastically.

"Bye Mokie!" Ashley called first this time.

Mokuba blushed. "See ya Ash."

"Take care all! Especially you Arthur…make sure to stay away from those rattlers." Solomon called with a chuckle.

"Will do! See you next month in Egypt then and don't forget to bring the gang…School shouldn't have started then." Arthur chuckled back.

"Of course!" Solomon replied before laughing at the teen's shocked faces.

With that said everyone disappeared into the terminal leaving Yugi, Yami, Joey, Marik, Mike, Mokuba, Solomon, and Seto behind. Remembering that Ryou and Bakura had went out for their anniversary everyone missed Bakura's snide remark that he would have probably made at this moment.

"A month is way to long." Mokuba muttered breaking the silence.

The gang chuckled once more before leaving the airport. Their next big adventure, whatever it maybe, would be starting soon anyways. Looking over their shoulders one last time everyone had sworn it was the first day of the week long vacation they had won all over again…

**Owari

* * *

**

Nix: Well…There's only one thing to do now…

Yugi and Yami: What?

Nix: Finish writing the prequels I promised forever ago and post them before finish posting the Insanity's Love trilogy and then the my vampire...Then poof! I think I'll just stick with reading fan fiction.

Yugi: -frowns- That's sad…Only about…7 stories and then going away?

Nix: I'll be in college and if I have problems updating now think about when I'm there!

Yami: -sighs- You're hopeless

Nix: -growls- AM NOT!

Yugi: -sighs- Please review? This one last time at least? –puppy dog eyes of doom-


End file.
